Hidden Among Humans
by brokendisguise
Summary: Bella has moved on from Edward and even dated Jake, but when Jake betrays her and makes her lose all hope of being loved, something happens. She learns that she was right to feel out of place; she was really a faerie hidden with humans to keep her safe from vampires. With the last remaining possessions of her real parents, Bella learns about her people and strives to save them all.
1. Secrets My Mother Kept

**AN: I don't own Twilight, S.M does. I just like to play with the characters. **

**Before I begin, I have been working on this story for a long time and edited it to death. I still don't think it is up to snuff and would love to make it perfect, but if I don't upload anything more I'll just dwell and dwell and dwell. Forgive me if it's no good maybe I'll go back and take another crack at it after finishing some of my other ideas out.**

** Also, forgive me for being away so long, my profile can explain some of the reasoning, but honestly I have three kids and one of them just turned one. That and a husband and other responsibilities seriously cut into writing time. 3**

**One last thing, I'm going to post a few chapters at a time to see feedback, if I get a bunch of negative feedback I'll remove all chapters until I can rework it.**

* * *

><p>Everybody lies, and everybody leaves. It was something that had become painfully clear to me. Edward leaving was the second time I'd been left behind; and ironically enough, it was the second time I'd been left by someone dead.<p>

When I was twelve, I'd met a boy in my English class. Our teacher assigned us to work on a project after school, to meet up and work as a team, but Cole didn't have a way to get to me and we ended up working over the phone. It was the beginning of something; though I didn't know what. Over hundreds of phone calls and hanging out at and after school, I realized that Cole had fallen for me. He promised me the world, promised me forever, and I loved him more than I knew I was capable. He died a month after he turned thirteen; taking with him all the promises he'd made.

I knew then that people would ultimately hurt me, whether they meant to or not, and I decided that friends were over rated. I rode out my time in Phoenix until I could finally convince Renee to let me just go live with Charlie. I might have handled things differently if my mother had been there when Cole died, but my flighty mother had left for vacation upon hearing that Cole had gone into the hospital. I was left to handle the death of my closest friend on my own, and a thirteen year old isn't equipped for dealing with grief.

I locked my heart away and moved in with Charlie, then let myself get fooled by someone who couldn't die. I thought that when an immortal promised me forever; he meant it. Edward didn't want forever, he was just bored while waiting for his true mate to pop into one of Alice's visions. As soon as she saw the girl, Edward set up Jasper to attack me on my birthday and used it as an excuse to leave.

It hurt like hell, but I moved on eventually. I knew better than to fall for a lie; at least, I thought I had. I took the pieces of my heart and mended them back together, only to give it to Jacob Black a year after Edward left. Jacob too, he promised me forever even though he didn't belong to me. He didn't care that being with me caused trouble with his pack. He didn't care that being with me meant having Paul hate him; though I didn't know exactly why. He wouldn't listen to reason and he pushed until I finally gave in. I figured that he was too persistent to be a liar. I figured wrong.

I found out on my twenty second birthday that Jacob had lied as well. He didn't leave and he didn't die; what he did was far worse. I'd prepared myself for the day Jacob imprinted, I knew that he might leave and it would be out of his control, and I prepared to forgive him. I didn't prepare for Jacob acting like a jerk and cheating on me with a girl who was not his imprint. He tried to plead his case, that he wasn't in love with Lauren Mallory and that he was sowing wild oats before he imprinted. I felt like I'd been stabbed in the gut and left his house disgusted with him for what he'd done.

I didn't want to see the pitying looks of the other wolves, so I decided before leaving Jacob's that I would not return to the reservation until I got my head together and moved the hell on from the idiot pup. I didn't realize at the time that it would take so long. I could only focus on the feeling of acid burning my insides and rushed home.

I collapsed on the couch and tried to focus on anything but the pain, but it continued to get worse. Jacob cheating was the wake up call that I needed. I lost all hope of ever being truly happy and the pieces of my heart I'd once been able to mend crumbled into dust. I felt so hollow; my insides burned and my back itched like hell. I shifted a hundred times, but I couldn't get comfortable. The irritation continued to grow more and more unbearable until I raced up to my room in search of lotion or anything to ease the irritation. It felt like thousands of tiny pins were sticking into my back, so I ripped my shirt off and looked at it in the mirror.

My back was bright red and bleeding in the shape of what could only be butterfly wings. The sight of it caused my broken heart to lurch and I hit the floor as my vision sank into darkness. There was no explanation for the visions that filled my head next.

_**"The blood suckers are wiping us out, I'm afraid there is no way to ensure our **__**survival." The voice belonged to a young looking woman inside a cottage nestled in the forest. "It is fine for the likes of me, I've lived through centuries, but what of those who haven't lived a full life?"**_

_** She moved across the room to a woman who could be her sister, the other woman was holding a bundle of pink blankets. "What of my grand daughter?" She asked sternly.**_

_** A man entered the room, astounding in his beauty. He was russet skinned with silken black hair. He looked exactly like Jacob. He looked over at the baby and smiled slightly, "Hide her among the humans. A close friend of mine has been looking to adopt with his wife for some time because she cannot have children. They know nothing of this world and will keep her safe. The pack is not active, but I'm certain they will return if leeches return to the area. I will be sure to keep her protected at all times if they do return."**_

_** "Can you guarantee my daughter's safety, Billy Black? What of these humans? What if they learn what she is because of her abilities and they reject her?"**_

_** Billy stood tall, "Lily, you can use your magic to seal hers. She will appear completely human to anyone or anything. I know you are capable of such. You cannot hide a Faerie as an adult, but the children are able to be hidden. With your magic, you can ensure that the next generation survives."**_

_** "You seem so sure of yourself." The first woman snorted. "Why should we even trust you?!"**_

_** "Marigold, I know that you aren't forgetting that I saved your damn life by hiding you and helping you to bring your **__**pregnant**__** daughter here. I am an ally, you are forgetting that your magic and the magic that runs through my tribe are two branches of the same. It all comes from the forest and we are all forest spirits. I will be damned if I let anything happen to the child that I helped bring into the world. **__**I was the first person to ever hold Isabella and I love her like she was my own. You can trust that I will protect her."**_

_** Marigold looked to Lily for a moment to discover Lily crying. She swept her chestnut hair back and undid the blankets surrounding the baby. The dark eyed child squirmed and stared up at her mother with the adoration only a child can. She smiled and cooed before falling silent under the intensity of her mother's gaze. Lily lifted her hand and light grew in her palm, then moved to her fingertips. "Isabella, my love, I'm going to seal your magic and this memory within you. Maybe you will live out your life as a human and be happy, but if your heart is ever completely broken as a human and you have no hope remaining, your powers will awaken and you will see this and know why. You are a child of Faerie and of a very powerful bloodline. Find the cottage we are in now or find Billy Black and you can discover your magic and your heritage. Faeries are at war with vampires, their royalty is trying to wipe us out and they are succeeding. We are few in numbers now and the majority of the remaining are the children in hiding. I am going to do as Billy says and find the others to hide them among the humans. If I survive, I will return to you. I love you, always remember that. Be strong, remain close with the wolves, and stay safe."**_

I awoke from the bizarre vision feeling sick to my stomach. I was not human, and I was adopted. I was filled with rage and could feel a storm brewing inside me, ready to explode. I put on a clean shirt and raced down the stairs. I swung the front door open violently and was greeted with weather that seemed to promise a hurricane and Billy Black sitting in his wheel chair on my front porch.


	2. Letters From The Dead

**AN: I don't own Twilight, S.M does. I just like to play with the characters. **

** I forgot to mention last chapter that this story will end with the opening for either a sequel or room for a lot of improvement. I can't make promises but I will try.**

* * *

><p>"I was guessing this had something to do with you." Billy said by way of greeting. "You have questions."<p>

"How did you get here?" I snapped.

"Jacob, I made him drop me off and leave. Sam will be picking me up when I call him. Bella, you need to calm down."

"All of you have lied to me my entire life and you want me to calm down?!" I snarled.

"I wouldn't have lied if it wasn't necessary." His voice was stern and much like one would hear from their own father.

I looked away from him, "All my life I've felt like I didn't belong, I was right. I don't belong in the world of the humans. My race is dead, and I don't have anywhere to belong now." The gale force winds began to die down, but it was still hailing.

"There were other children hidden, we have no way to find them or to know if they have been exposed to their magic, but they are out there."

"You didn't think to tell me all of this when I was dating a leech?!" I asked, "You didn't think I might like to know I was kissing the very reason my race is dead?"

"I told you that the children-"

I cut him off, "Were hidden, but we have no way of knowing who they are, where they are, or if they are even still alive. As far as I'm concerned that means my race is dead."

"You still have the pack." Billy murmured.

"The pack that didn't bother to clue me into the fact that your son has been screwing around behind my back with a girl who is not his imprint for months?!" I snorted, "Screw _your_ pack."

"Fine, but I have some things for you, I pulled them from the cottage before it was torn down. It was all that I could save. Sam is bringing it when he picks me up."

"Might as well call him now, old man." I turned my back to avoid listening to anything else he had to say.

I listened as he made the call, then he cleared his throat. "Bella, your back."

"I'm aware that I'm bleeding. Not like I'm at risk of being eaten or anything."

"That was an unfortunate side effect of your mother's magic. She could mask everything Faerie, but the scent of your blood was still sweet. Lucky for you, Edward Cullen didn't find out why you smelled so sweet to him. He would have killed you."

"Would have been better than finding out my entire life has been a lie."

"Please don't say that. Regardless of how you feel right now, your life is worth living. You are loved, whether you believe it or not. Think of Charlie, he took you in and raised you as his daughter. Even after I told him the truth of where you came from, he didn't care, he still loves you."

"He knows?!"

"He knows everything, he saw one of the boys phasing and I had to tell him the truth. He made me tell him everything he didn't know and when we got to you, he already knew something was special about you."

"He hasn't acted differently." Somehow my emotions calmed and the storm outside died almost completely. It made me realize how terrified I was that Charlie would reject me, he was the one man I'd always trusted and he'd promised he would love me no matter what. Knowing he had held true to his word warmed my heart.

"That is because to him, you aren't adopted, to him, you are his daughter. He loves you more than he has ever loved anything. That man would die for you and you know it."

"But he never told me the truth."

"Stop that." Billy grumbled, "That is one thing you need to learn. You need to stop focusing on the things that are bad, what you weren't told, what you didn't know, what lies were told to protect you. Focus on what you've got, a daddy that adores you, a pack that will lay down their lives for you, a man who has sacrificed for the sake of a child he brought into the world looking out for you. I could focus on the bad, my wife was killed, my legs don't work, and I have to rely on others to live fully, but I don't. I gave up the use of my legs to save the two kids in the back seat when Sara lost control of the car and I would gladly do it again."

Something flashed, a memory of headlights and Billy throwing himself over the seat. "Jacob and I were with you." I stated.

"That's right, you don't remember because you were so small, Jake was a baby and you were only three. We were taking you home after watching you while Charlie worked and Renee was out of state."

Guilt overwhelmed me, there I was whining about the state of my life to the man who had lost his legs and his wife to save it. I was certain that it hadn't been the only time he risked his neck for me and it wasn't something he would object to doing again. I sank to the floor, "Billy, I'm-"

"No need." He smiled, holding up his hand, "I promised your mom that I would look out for you, even if it means having to give you a kick in the pants every once in awhile. I love ya kid, you know that, I just can't sit here and listen to you whine about how bad things are. You have two good legs, if you don't like the state of things, change them."

"Billy." Sam's deep voice called from the doorway as he walked in without knocking. He stepped into the living room carrying a large chest with a lock on it. He spared a glance at me and did a double take, focusing on my back and inhaling deeply, then his eyes looked toward the window and the dark clouds still hanging in the sky.

"Sam." Billy called to garner his attention.

"Where you want this?"

"Take it up to Bella's room and leave it for her to look through when she is ready." Billy waved him off and reached into his shirt pocket to hand me a key.

When Sam returned, he looked me over again and started looking anxious. "Billy, you didn't think to let the pack in on the fact that Bella wasn't human?"

"You didn't know?" I asked.

"No, he's had us watching over you since we phased, said you were special but never told us why." He ran a hand through his cropped black hair, "I have to talk to Paul."

"What does Paul have to do with anything?" I asked.

"We just uh-" Sam floundered, "We just need to regroup so we can keep you safe. I doubt you'll want to be around that cheating little-"

"Sam." Billy chided.

"Hey, he earned it. He fought everyone so hard to be with her and then he screwed it up because he couldn't keep it in his pants."

"He will pay for that, I'm sure." Billy turned back to me, "Bella, we need to go. When you feel up to it, look through that trunk and learn what you can. It will tell you things about yourself that I can't."

With that, he was gone. Sam was fidgety and seemed freaked out, but I couldn't understand why. I put it out of my mind and went up to my room to go through the mysterious trunk. The lock was old, but gave with some fiddling after turning the key. The trunk itself was nothing special, just an old hand crafted thing, it was beautiful, but simple.

Inside the trunk was another story. There were ancient looking books and old photos, a handwritten journal, and velvet boxes that contained old jewelry. Each piece of jewelry was more beautiful than the last, silver with intricate designs that looked like words in some ancient language. I pulled out the photos and looked through them, both of the women from my vision were in them. There was a picture of Lily standing next to a man, he had his shoulder length hair pulled back, but it was blonde. His eyes were eyes that I saw every day when looking in the mirror. Lily's face was the same face I saw every day. I looked exactly like her in every way. In the picture, she was wearing the necklace contained in the trunk and she and the man were wearing the wedding bands. Those were my parents, and the thought of them made me cry.

I pulled one of the books into my lap and an envelope fell out. I opened it and eagerly read what it contained.

_**To my dearest Isabella, **_

_** The fact that you are reading this means that I never returned to meet you. I told your mother to keep this letter to give you in the event of my death. I gave my life fighting for my people, dwindling though our numbers are, we are worth saving. I wanted to be able to tell you everything in person, but obviously it has been made impossible by the vampires. Firstly, I must tell you the reason for the war.**_

_** My father was a king to the Fae, they arranged a marriage for me, but I fled. I found myself in Volterra and met Lily. She was known by everyone in Volterra because of her beauty. There is a family of vampires in the city, they are considered royalty among their kind and though three brothers hold the title of rulers, one of them is king. He fell in love with your mother at first sight. He tried to have one of his gifted underlings bond her to him against her will, but vampire magic does not work on a Faerie. When his selfish ploy didn't work, he chose to get to know your mother and get her to fall in love with him. She was a good friend to him, but she never returned his feelings. She was held in high regard and lived among the vampires, happy to have someone to share the supernatural world with. **_

_** When I met her, there was an instant connection. When she fell in love with me, the vampire leader swore to kill us both. When we fled the country, he started a war on Faerie kind. It was his selfish love that caused the end of our people and I know that the blame lies with my heart and your mother's heart. It is my fault that you aren't surrounded by your people and I am dreadfully sorry for all the pain I've caused. If I had known, I would have left Lily alone.**_

_** The vampire leader started with our king, and when he fell, I took his place. I did my best to lead my people, to battle the evil that was closing in on us. **__**I failed them, and I failed you. Your blood line makes you royalty among our people, your name is known by all as our princess, and with me gone, you will be their queen. I hope that our fate will be different than that of the children of the moon. My journals can explain things to you more thoroughly. I want you to live, and I want you to love. My daughter, find allies where ever you can, strong allies. You have stronger magic than any before you for hundreds of years. You are the elemental, the winds, the earth, the world will bend to your will and if you find allies you can put an end to the demise of the Fae. **_

_** All my love, your father.**_

I sat back on my bed and took a deep breath, "Well, that's a boat load of responsibility to come flying out of nowhere." I was glad for the huge distraction, my heart ached, but I was a freaking faerie queen. There were much bigger things for me to worry about than myself. I looked at the envelope and realized there was another letter tucked inside.

_**Isabella, **_

_** You are reading this because you don't see the light at the end of the tunnel. You have no hope left, and I never came back to pull you from the human world. I hope that you realize after reading your father's letter that you are the light at the end of the tunnel. You are the hope for our people. You are a natural born queen. **_

_** You will probably find yourself hurting for the sake of others. You will go out of your way to bring others happiness. A queen is expected to make sacrifices, but what her people don't realize is that she is happy to make those sacrifices. Let your instincts guide you, they will help you find your way.**_

_** Your magic will come to you naturally, it isn't something you need to learn or study. At first, because you are an elemental, things might be hard to control or scary. Have faith in yourself, you can handle anything. I may not have had a hand in your upbringing, but I know your blood, you are a wonderful person and you are capable of greatness.**_

_** As for your father taking the blame for this war, don't believe him. It is not fair to blame two people for simply loving each other. Aro is a cruel man and a cruel leader, his own people fear him, there is no respect there. I became privy to a secret that might help you in the future. **__**Aro has two brothers, Caius and Marcus. The two brothers were married and mated to Aro's sisters and loved their mates more than anything. Aro grew jealous and killed his own sisters. The brothers don't know and I doubt they will ever find out. Aro is a wicked man, and if the brothers find out about his betrayal, they will turn on him, they will take out his gifted underling that binds subjects to Aro and turn his army against him. He will perish if this secret comes out, use it to your advantage.**_

_** As an elemental, you will find yourself facing issues that no other Fae has to face. There will be a storm inside you that you can't always control alone. One day, you will find someone that calms the storm, a person that helps you keep calm on the inside. Hold onto that person, give yourself to them, they will be the one person who needs you as much as you need them.**_

_** Remember, you are loved, and you are important to our world. Do as your father said, gain allies, prepare for war. The battle may never come, but our people will seek you out. Something you need to know, not all of your people are full Fae, some may only be half, some may have been turned into your enemy before their magic awoke. If a Fae is hidden as a human and their magic hasn't awoken, they will become a vampire, but they will have an awakening of the Fae magic before it dies, some may have a lingering trace of that magic. Some of the Fae were hidden years before you were even born, decades even, but they know what they were and they know what they lost if they were turned. Not all vampires believe in Aro, as I said, they fear him and you don't need to be afraid of all of them. Some may come to seek you out for guidance, do not turn them away because of something that was done to them.**_

_** My undying love, your mother.**_

One letter told me all vampires were scum, the other told me to trust some of them, but didn't tell me how I would know which ones to trust. For the next two months, I poured myself into everything contained in that trunk. I read the books cover to cover, the history of the Fae and the royal bloodline. The legends surrounding the elemental, the Faerie child born with wings. I learned a lot. Faeries couldn't fly, they had magic, and they didn't have wings. There would be a child born that would have a black birthmark on her back, the mark would look like wings. That child would be the hope for the future of the Fae. The legends all spoke of it, they claimed I would single handedly save my race. I would somehow face death and beat it back. The legends were from before the war, and part of me knew that facing death meant facing the dead things that wanted to kill my people.

One portion of my father's journal stuck out, it detailed the death of the children of the moon. They hadn't been an evil race by any means, and didn't kill humans. Half man, half beast, and all they wanted was to live their lives. There was one woman, she was a child of the moon and Aro took an interest in her. When she rejected him, he set out to slaughter the rest of her people, and he succeeded. He apparently told his people that the children of the moon set out to harm them, and they bought it. The children of the moon haunted the nightmares of vampires; it didn't matter that it was all a lie. That was a very long time before Aro had met Lily, and many vampires hadn't been around during the period when the children of the moon were killed. They only knew the stories. Aro was keeping his people in fear so he could continue to rule them.


	3. Anger And Allies

**AN: I don't own Twilight, S.M does. I just like to play with the characters.**

* * *

><p>It broke my heart to know the devastating effect one man's jealousy had had on two races of people. They were all dead because he couldn't get laid. I threw the book across the room and my bedroom door opened.<p>

Charlie and I had already gotten over the awkward talk where he admitted to lying to me and I forgave him. We both agreed that it didn't matter how I came to be his daughter, but what mattered was the fact that it wouldn't change anything. He was my dad in every way that mattered. He let me slip off into the world of the Fae so I could get things figured out, and he reminded me to continue taking care of myself and not to become too lost in the books.

"You okay kiddo?" Charlie asked from the doorway.

I smirked, it was odd that he would still call me kiddo after finding out I was the elemental queen of the faeries. "It's just, this asshole in Volterra has brought death to two races because he loved women who didn't love him back. It's disgusting."

"Historically, it happens though." Charlie shrugged, "Men are stupid."

"I've read over everything, nothing here tells me how to go about gaining allies. Nothing tells me how to get anything started." I was exhausted, and I needed sleep, I hadn't slept for two days.

"Bells, the only thing I can tell you is to live your life. You aren't going to find the answers by shoving yourself into these books. By living, you will eventually find your footing, and as for allies, I'm sure if you talk to Sam that you have a whole pack on your side. It's a wonderful start." His cheeks were slightly red, as though he were a father indulging his daughter in a fantasy game that he knew wasn't real and it embarrassed him; the thing was, he knew it wasn't make believe.

"You're right, dad. I guess I'll go see Sam in the morning. I need to get some sleep."

"That's what I was going to tell you, you've been reading and rereading over those books. Your brain can't function with no sleep."

"Maybe a shower first." I nodded, skipping past him and pecking him on the cheek as I headed for the bathroom.

Twenty minutes under the hot stream cleared my head, Charlie was right. I wouldn't find the answers in those books, no matter how hard I tried. Those books could only tell me the past and the legends. There was no manual in the trunk on saving what might not even remain of my people.

I studied myself in the mirror, it didn't seem like anything had changed other than the huge butterfly wings on my back. Anyone would think it was a tattoo, but it had always been there, just invisible to human eyes; hidden with magic so that people didn't lock Charlie up for putting a tattoo on his infant daughter. The wings were beautiful and intricately designed, it took my breath away to know they were a birthmark.

I pulled on my pajamas and passed out as soon as my head hit the pillow, dreaming of wars from days long gone; epic battles fought with magic. In my dreams, I watched my father fall on the battle field and never get back up.

I awoke upset, the downpour outside echoed exactly how I felt. I wanted to know my parents, I wanted them to be alive, but I couldn't travel back in time. I couldn't take their deaths away. I wiped the straggling tears away and tried to calm down, but I just couldn't. I had no choice but to let the storm rage inside me while I carried out what needed to be done. I called Sam and told him I was heading to his house to talk to him.

I had gotten to Sam and Emily's rather quickly, and I was glad to see that it was the two of them and no one else. I told them everything I could except the part about me being a queen, that part was just too weird and sounded like gloating. Sam told me that the wolves were always my allies, and I had nothing to worry about, then the front door opened. Jacob Black walked in. Truthfully, I'd forgotten that he existed, my personal issues had taken the back burner when my entire existence exploded into something out of my hands. He froze, causing Paul and Jared to bump into him and force the others to stand in the pouring rain.

My anger skyrocketed and a clap of thunder shook the house, Sam placed a hand on my shoulder to try and soothe me, but it just made me angrier. Lightning struck something nearby and the thunder following was deafening. I tore my gaze from Jacob and looked at the others. Jared was speculating, as he usually was. I had no idea what went on in the man's head, but it seemed like it would be interesting. I passed over him and my gaze landed on Paul's. His face had been slack, but he gained control over it quickly and actually smiled at me in what seemed like relief. It was almost as if he'd been afraid of something, but in that moment he realized it was okay, that there was nothing to be scared of. His eyes locked mine into place and I couldn't look away if I'd wanted to. Something inside me snapped into place and I found a breath escaping my chest in what sounded like a mirror to the relief in Paul's smile. I felt as though I were answering him.

"You smell different." He murmured, breaking the spell that had been cast over me by the stunned silence in the room coupled with the sensations I was feeling. His voice wasn't tense, and it wasn't angry. I'd never had any sort of relationship with Paul and I was under the impression that he hated my guts. My anger was calmed by the astounding revelation that Paul couldn't hate me and smile in relief when he saw me.

The storm outside died almost instantly as my emotions came under my control. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply to soothe what was left of the rage I had been consumed by a moment earlier. When I opened them again, the sun was peeking out from the clouds.

The silence became tense and everyone began waiting out the others, waiting for someone else to speak. Sam placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and stepped up next to me. "From this point forward, Bella is considered pack. She isn't human as she has believed all her life and she is to be welcomed like family. Anyone tries to cause her any sort of pain and I will have their head. Are we clear?"

"Clear." The room echoed back at him.

"Now we should get down to business. Bella is a child of the Fae, this means that we are linked through the spirit of the forest. That makes her family in a way that no other race can claim. She is the last known of her kind, but there is a possibility of others. Unfortunately, as we've noticed with Bella, she has been expected to shoulder the responsibility of her people. She is expected to gain allies and save her people from the leeches who have done their best to wipe out the faeries. Upsetting Bella means bringing a storm down on our home, so she needs our help to remain calm until she can control her abilities."

"You are a faerie?!" Jared asked in amazement, "Kim is going to lose it when she finds out. She's been dying to meet one and I was under the impression that they all died out."

"So basically, you would be useless in a fight?" Leah asked bluntly, she didn't mean for it to be an insult.

"Actually, you need to brush up on your legends." Sam informed her, "The Fae were majestic as hell, but they were warriors, men and women alike went to battle, and their magic is strong and older than the written word. Bella is extremely unique, she is a special type of faerie born with abilities that others do not have, she is stronger than any before her. Bella is the One."

I turned to look at him in shock, "The who now?"

"Our people have a legend, it basically states that there will be an elemental faerie to join a pack, she will be the only elemental, and she will be important to us."

"Seems simple." I frowned; too simple.

"That's not all of it, but the rest of the legend is not important."

"Like hell it isn't, tell her the best part, Alpha!" Jacob snarled.

Sam growled in response, "She doesn't need to know that part after the shit you pulled, pup. Do you think with anything other than your dick or do you not realize that telling her everything before she can gain control of her powers could bring a storm that might destroy us all?!"

"Well, now I have to know." I muttered.

Sam cursed under his breath and turned me so I could see him and no one else. "It's just a legend, we don't know how much of it will come to pass, but the legend states that this elemental will make the current pack stronger and will bring strength to every generation after it."

His words sank in and my heart clenched in rage before I could get a handle on it. Their stupid ancestors expected me to breed with a wolf after the shit Jacob pulled?! Thunder shook the house and the wind picked back up. Heavy hands dropped onto my shoulders from behind and I was pulled backwards into a bare chest. Those hands came around my front to pry my hands off of each other, where I'd dug my nails in so deeply that I was bleeding. "No one said you have to and no one will force you, ever. If it happens, it will be your choice, it will be what you want."

I was surprised that it was Paul's voice in my ear. His voice was calm and soothing, and it made me feel better. My emotions neutralized and I opened my eyes. My mother's words echoed in my head, but I shook them away. Paul was able to calm me because he knew what to say, it wasn't just something built into him. He was smart. He didn't calm the storm by magic, he simply used logic. I knew that I was sounding like I was trying to weasel my way out of something, but I couldn't care. I couldn't risk developing feelings for a wolf. It didn't matter anyhow; I didn't even know Paul.

I didn't want to think about my internal dilemma any longer, so I forced my mind onto other things. I was bone tired for some reason, but I overlooked that to look at the group of wolves milling about the house. They each looked about ready to burst with questions, even Jacob, who I decided in that moment to continue hating. I felt like a damn alien, watching a group of doctors who were anxious to rip me open and find out what made me tick. It was all too much so I escaped out the back door and into the trees. I ran, I needed to run; I needed the world to sink away into a blissful state where I could only focus on my breathing and heartbeat, where the only sensation I felt was my feet pounding into the moss covered earth.


	4. It's Raining Allies

**AN: I don't own Twilight, S.M does. I just like to play with the characters.**

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for the state of bliss of running to wear off, or for me to catch a glimpse of silver in the trees nearby. I quick scan told me that there were others keeping pace with me in the trees, but I couldn't actually see anything. I <em>felt <em>them. I stopped in confusion and waited. No wolves approached me, and I couldn't even see a glimpse of them, but I could point out exactly where they were. I closed my eyes and paid attention to where the knowledge came from. It was almost like the trees and the grass told me where the others were. I looked down at my feet, which were surprisingly bare. I knew with certainty that I'd been wearing shoes when I left Sam's, but at some point I'd kicked them off. I hadn't stumbled once or cut my feet on anything jutting from the ground, it was like they knew where to land.

One of the wolves shifted nearby, the movement was silent and unseen, but I knew they had moved. There were the slightest vibrations beneath my feet that told me there was movement. The most baffling part was knowing what each vibration meant and not knowing how. I closed my eyes to figure out what I could feel; the birds in the trees, a squirrel running to hide, one of the wolves remaining completely still and the other shifting nervously from foot to foot. I was connected to everything within what felt like half a mile on either side. I could feel cars on the road, the waves on the beach, the animals hidden in the trees. I could feel everything, and it was exhilarating. Part of me wanted to spin in circles and squeal with joy, it felt like coming home after years away.

I realized then that it wasn't coming into my magic that awakened me to the feel of the forest. It was a truly Faerie thing, it was something that was born in me, but when Lily had sealed my magic, she sealed away the earth too. She sealed away the sensations I was feeling, and I was sad that I'd gone so long without it. It was something I'd probably felt as a baby, the books I'd read said that faerie parents introduce their children to the language of the trees when they were only a few days old. I knew what the language of the trees was, it had been described in the books; it was exactly what I was experiencing. Charlie had told me I was a few months old when he adopted me, and that meant I'd been introduced to the language of the trees before my magic was sealed.

My mind was circling itself as I riddled out my emotions. I didn't realize I was sobbing until I collapsed to the ground gasping for air. My hands reached out for a stronger connection and I sobbed harder. It wasn't sadness; it was pure and utter relief. I felt them approach with caution and there was no need to open my eyes.

"I've been told that you never know what you have until it is gone. That is nothing compared to regaining what you never knew you lost; what you never knew you missed." I told them, "I had no idea how much I missed feeling the forest."

One of them phased and I felt one leg lift, then another while he made himself decent. "Bella?" Sam asked me.

I opened my eyes and looked at him, "I'm okay, Sam, just becoming reacquainted with my first language."

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I jumped, pulling it out to peer at the screen.

_**At your house. Need to meet ASAP. I am an ally and will explain. -Alice**_

My expression must have gone blank, because Sam leaned over my shoulder to read the message. "That's one of the leeches, isn't it?"

"You think it is a trap?" I asked.

"Probably, but I'll grab some of the guys and we will face them together." Sam frowned, "You need to find out what she wants."

I was pulled away from my precious forest and dragged back to Forks to face off with a vampire I would have preferred to forget. I texted back a location, an open field near my house, where a battle could happen without fear of humans catching on. There were no cars, instead, I was forced to ride on Sam's back to the clearing. It was extremely strange for a few reasons, mainly, I was riding the Alpha, and because I could still feel the forest through him.

When we got close enough, I leaned forward to whisper to Sam, "There are eight of them, none hiding."

An approving rumble slipped through his teeth and he continued his brisk pace. We slowed as we came out of the trees and it must have been a sight to see. A woman on wolf back, coming upon a group of vampires in a clearing. Paul phased and helped me down from Sam's back as we approached the vampires, he remained in human form at my back so I felt more at ease.

I took a few strides forward, but stopped when every single vampire in the clearing knelt before me. Alice's eyes beamed with what looked like pride and respect. The others held respect, and I recognized all but two. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle were behind Alice and the unfamiliar couple.

"What do you want, Alice?" I asked, ignoring the kneeling.

"We have come to offer ourselves as your allies, we are aware of how you feel about our kind, especially after what you've suffered because of our coven alone, but we will lay our lives on the line to keep you safe." Alice announced, standing with the others and stepping back.

The unfamiliar man looked like he might cry at the sight of me, "Highness, forgive me, but you look so like your mother."

"Highness?" Paul asked from behind me.

"She is the elemental queen of the Fae, the last hope for our people." He explained as if it were obvious, causing my face to heat up.

"_Our _people?" I asked.

"Like you, I was hidden among the humans, I was turned before my magic awoke and I helped to conceal your parents from Aro. Lily was a friend of mine." He bowed, "I am Peter, this is my mate, Charlotte, and the Cullens are my allies."

"Why should I trust any of you?" I sneered.

"You do not have to, we will lay down our lives anyways. We will not linger in this area after this meeting, but should you need us, you can call on us at anytime using the number Alice contacted you from."

"So easy?" I frowned. I'd expected a lot more drama.

"Bella, if you do not trust us, that is fine, but believe me when I say we are tired of living under Aro's thumb. He is crossing lines that he shouldn't because he has gone mad with power. We want to overthrow him, but do not know how to begin, like you, we are gathering allies." Carlisle explained.

I almost told them what I knew about the brothers, but I chose to keep that card and play it when I needed it. "So be it. I'll call on you if I need you, but until then you are to stay clear of this area. I don't want anymore of my people being effected by the presence of vampires in the area, too many boys have had to shoulder the responsibility and I'd like to avoid anymore having to grow up too young."

A snort to my left made me roll my eyes, "Fine, too many of our boys, and girls."

"Understood, your highness. We are all fighting the same war now. Aro has been collecting the gifted and tearing apart entire covens to acquire a single gift. It has come to a point where something must be done. He has had a tool at his disposal this entire time and we were all blind to it until recently."

"Tool?"

Alice was the one to respond, "Edward, he's been turning humans that will prove gifted and taking them to Aro. He's also been getting friendly with covens to discover any useful gifts to report to Aro. He's causing a lot of trouble."

"Well, you are right about that, Edward is a tool, but why not just cut off Aro's informant?"

"Edward is many things, but he is still my son." Carlisle whimpered.

"Carlisle, you created a monster. As the mad scientist, it is your duty to ensure that your creations behave themselves, if they do not, it is your responsibility to dispatch them." I snapped.

"I cannot kill Edward."

"I have no problem doing it." Paul announced from behind me, "Little prick did a lot of damage before leaving here."

"I didn't say kill him, exactly. Make it so he cannot do Aro's bidding." I shrugged.

"We will find a way."

"Good, and if he comes back here, the wolves will kill him. Do you still want to be my ally, Cullen?" I asked through my teeth.

"Even if it comes down to that, I will still align myself with you." Carlisle nodded, "Edward has done damage, and while I don't want to see him perish, if it is a choice between Edward and you, I would choose you. You have done nothing to hurt anyone and have been burdened with too much too young. I can tell you will make a marvelous queen to your people and a wonderful leader. Call on us should you need anything."

Nothing else needed to be said, so the vampires left. Seeing them didn't hurt as much as I thought it would, and that was probably because there was still so much I needed to do. When they were gone, Paul looked over at me, "Think it might have been a good idea to tell us that you are freaking royalty?"

"I don't have jewels or a castle, as far as I'm concerned, I'm queen in title only." I shrugged.

"You are much more than that." He noted as we left the trees.

Paul walked me to my front door and then took off to join the others while I went up to my room to try and get my head to stop spinning. The meeting with Peter, Charlotte, and the Cullens was anticlimactic. I'd expected horror and bloodshed. I expected seeing the Cullens to hurt, but it just made me tired. I was exhausted and just wanted to sleep for a week.


	5. Shrinking Down And Getting Stuck

**AN: I don't own Twilight, S.M does. I just like to play with the characters.**

* * *

><p>I awoke bright and early to meet with the wolves and begin my training, but I wasn't looking forward to it. Jared was supposed to be in charge of my meditation, so I waited for him on the beach. He was late and I grew bored so I dipped my feet into the ocean and closed my eyes. I could feel so many little life forms nearby under the water, then there were a few larger ones further away. I could still feel the beach and the creatures within the tide pools, it was so calming to feel the animals going about their business. I was the calmest I had been in months and with the calm, came a steady flow of images.<p>

The images seemed almost like a how to guide for my abilities. First was wind, I could see the gesture as though I was making it in my head, I could hear the thoughts that were needed to make the winds change. The earth was telling me how to be a faerie and how to be an elemental. I smiled internally; my training wouldn't be as hopeless as I feared.

I followed my internal guide step by step and the wind kicked up around me. I could feel my hair whipping around my face as if I were caught in a cyclone. I gestured and the winds followed my hand. I could easily envision what I wanted them to do and they responded instantly, sweeping along the ground under a nearby, frisbee sized stone. The stone shifted from the force of the wind and an opening was created beneath it. Jared showed up in time to see the stone floating about three feet off the ground. It was being held up by the force of the wind beneath it.

I gestured out over the water and the stone flew in that direction, skipping along the water until it had lived out its usefulness and sank below the waves. Jared just gaped at me with his mouth hanging open. After a moment, he recovered his composure and smiled. "That was awesome, what else can you do?"

I shrugged and closed my eyes for my next tutorial. I envisioned what I wanted with a smirk on my face and moved my hands while my eyes were closed. When I opened them, a small sand castle stood at the very edge of the water.

Jared hid his awe well. "Impressive, but anyone can build a sandcastle."

My smirk grew wider as I closed my eyes to get the image in my head. I opened them and moved my hands more quickly than Jared could catch. A stream of water shot out of the ocean and hit him full in the chest. He fell on his ass, soaked and laughing.

"Remind me not to make you angry." He chuckled, "Come on, I don't think you need my help. How did you know how to do that?"

I smiled, "The earth told me."

"It must be good to be a faerie and have that sort of connection with the earth." He nodded.

His words saddened me, it might have been good to be a faerie at one time, but since Aro fell in love with my mother it was hell. Being a faerie was a terrible thing because it meant I was alone or hiding. "It's not so great."

"It was once, and I'm sure it will be again." Jared's hand landed on my shoulder in a comforting pat.

"You're a good guy, Jared." I told him.

"I'm a good friend too, but you'll find that out for yourself." He stopped short and tugged my elbow to turn me around, "Listen Bella, I know you are going through a lot right now and you don't need to add any more stress to it, but I need to talk to you about something."

"What's wrong?"

"It's not something exactly wrong. I need to clear something up. Paul's an amazing person." He shifted nervously, which was strange, I'd never seen Jared nervous.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I know you probably have the wrong idea of him because of the way he's acted in the past. He's a good guy, and he hates Jacob. That's why he acted the way he did toward you, actually, it wasn't toward _you, _but toward Jacob." He was rambling.

"Why does he hate Jacob?"

"Since Jacob phased, he's acted like he runs the show. He's rightful Alpha, and he knows we would never accept him as our leader so he would be exiled if he stepped up, but he acted like he could step up and force us to obey him. Paul has a rough past and Jacob has basically had everything handed to him because Billy is Chief. It caused Jacob to grow entitled and expect the world to bow to him, Paul can't stand him for it." Jared fidgeted, "There's more to it, but it isn't my place to tell. I just want you to know that Paul seems rough around the edges, but he will die for those he cares about. You should get to know him, you never know, you might find something there."

"Honestly, Jared, I appreciate what you are doing for your friend. It's great that you care so much, but I didn't think Paul was a bad person to begin with. That doesn't mean I intend to get to know him though. I need to focus on my people, I can't start forming new relationships. I don't have time to fall for someone new right now."

Jared's eyes flew wide and he gaped at me, "What did you just say?"

I thought over my words and turned red when I realized what I'd implied. I turned a glare on Jared, "If you utter a word of this conversation to anyone I will drown you and make it look like an accident."

He beamed in response to my threat, "I told you, I'm a good friend and a good friend doesn't tell secrets. It makes me happy to hear you say that though."

"Say what?"

"That if you got to know him, you would fall for him."

I rolled my eyes and released a breath, "Any idiot can see that he's gorgeous and intense. He also has this freaky insight into the perfect thing to do or say when I'm falling apart inside, you tell me one girl you know who wouldn't fall for that."

"Good point, the boy has his charms."

"We'll leave it at that." I walked past him, the rest of the way to Sam's. Paul was sitting on the front porch and I looked him over, yeah, I could fall for him easily. It had taken me saying the words to Jared for me to realize it myself. I knew I could fall for him and I knew that he could break my heart. I wasn't so ready to have my heart shattered while I was supposed to be saving my race.

I walked past Paul into the house and put my fingers to my forehead, I was beginning to get a headache. The raucous laughter inside was no help either. The wolves were joking and carrying on about this and that while I leaned on the counter to try and rid myself of the migraine that was setting in. The headache was something that would come and go since I first felt the forest again, it wasn't much more than information over load and I couldn't really escape it. If I stood inside a house, I could feel through the wood everything in the house, but not far beyond it, the electric current running through the house seemed to act as a buffer.

The negative side effect of being inside a house was feeling more of the people in the house with me. I could feel every different heartbeat. Focusing on one sensation helped to calm my throbbing head, so I closed my eyes and focused on the six slow, steady heartbeats and became distracted by the tiny thrumming heartbeat of something much smaller. I turned to look in the corner that I felt it from and a tiny field mouse peeked out from the darkness. It was terrified, which wasn't surprising. The wolves never had mice because the small creatures sensed large predators and stayed away, the little mouse had to have gotten in while all the wolves were gone and was too scared to leave.

"Bella, what are you looking at?" Emily asked me, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"It's seems a mouse got in, it's terrified, look." I pointed to the corner.

Emily frowned, "Poor thing." She grabbed a small container and used a duster to push the trembling mouse into it, then she took it out the back door. I smiled to myself when she returned, Emily was such a kindhearted person.

Weeks passed in a blur while I came into my magic. I could do nearly anything with it, I could manipulate emotions, which came in handy when the wolves were about to lose control. I could control the elements, make plants grow and move to my will, I could shrink myself down to four inches tall, there was almost no end to my abilities. I had to reread the books I had to separate what I could do from that of the rest of my kind, so I knew their limitations and what they could have done to survive. While the magic in adult faeries couldn't be hidden, they could shrink themselves down and hide very easily. I wondered how many remained in hiding that way, but there was an unfortunate side effect if they stayed small for too long, which was why many would have chosen not to shrink at all. I was talking about it with Emily and it opened my eyes to a few possibilities.

"So faeries can shrink, you showed me that, so why didn't they stay that way and hide until things were better?" She asked quietly.

"I wondered that too, so I looked into it. You've heard of pixies, right?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, if a faerie stays small for too long, they basically get stuck that way. There isn't even a set rule for how long, but if you are small and in hiding, you'll start to feel very sick. If you don't change back immediately, you will lose the ability. If you are hiding and that time comes while you are in too much danger to change back, you are stuck. There were quite a few that it happened to before the war and they were nicknamed Pixies. It's terrible if you think about it, they all have soul mates like wolves do, and those soul mates aren't always faeries. It's a huge risk and it isn't worth the bonus that comes with being small."

"Which is?"

"Easily hidden, and able to jump ten or so feet in a single bound. It is so they can run from predators and leap from tree to tree in the forest. I guess the ability to survive longer on less food works too if you are in hiding." I shrugged.

"What about their magic? Does it still work?"

"I guess the way to explain it is that it is proportionate to their size. They can do magic, but not big magic. They can still grow and bloom plants, and heal their own wounds, on others they can heal small wounds like a scratch or small burn. Basically, they can do enough to keep themselves safe and alive."

"Why isn't there a set amount of time they can be small?"

"It depends on how powerful they are. Some of the more powerful can stay small for years and still go back to normal, others can only be small for a couple hours at a time." I shrugged.

"It seems easy enough not to get stuck, though, why not go back to normal every so often?"

"It was mostly the less powerful ones that would get stuck, and outside of the royal bloodline faerie magic isn't very strong. Imagine your time limit being three hours, but you are hiding inside a wall from an enemy or predator and can't leave the inside of the wall to become bigger."

"Oh, it's more understandable now, do you think there are many pixies still in hiding?"

"I hope so, I mean, I know they wouldn't be much use in a war, but they are still my people. I would love to know that there are hundreds of my kind hidden among the trees. There are none around here though, I would have felt them." My heart sank as I spoke and Paul sat on the couch next to me without saying a word.

Paul and I had kind of settled into an odd ritual. I would get slightly upset and he would make his presence known in some small way; sitting next to me, touching my arm, speaking, or just coming near enough to me so I could feel him. It would instantly calm me, though I never told him about it and he never asked. We didn't even really talk much and I still didn't know much about him, but that was my doing and he was okay with it. I wouldn't go as far as saying we were close, but we were friends and he seemed to be in tune with everything I needed.

"So what's the plan for today?" Sam asked, joining us in the living room.

"It's beautiful out, I think we should do a big bonfire for the families, it's been awhile since things were this calm. Besides, we haven't celebrated our residential queen's joining the pack and it's been a few weeks." Paul smirked.

I rolled my eyes, the wolves enjoyed teasing me about my status, but there was also a huge level of respect there. Sam often referred to the pack as my pack and never went against what I wanted. A power hungry person would have seen an opportunity to rule, but I just saw my family making me a leader. Sam explained that because it was my war, I was in charge, the thought was daunting.

"A bonfire sounds good, I could use some relaxation." I nodded.

"A bonfire it is, let's get started on the food and make the calls." Sam started handing out jobs and I was left sitting on my own until I got up and began helping Emily and Kim in the kitchen.


	6. Coming Undone

**AN: I don't own Twilight, S.M does. I just like to play with the characters.**

* * *

><p>I truly enjoyed Kim's company, when she first found out I was a faerie, she really did freak out. She squealed and jumped up and down before nearly choking me to death in a hug. Then she demanded I let her braid flowers into my hair. I indulged her and we talked for hours. She was probably as close to me as Emily, and that was saying something.<p>

Leah tried to help us in the kitchen, but the girl had always been more artsy than able to cook. She could draw or paint better than anyone I'd met, but when she tried to translate her talent into food, it always turned out horrible. Seth came in and took her place and the kid could cook. With the lack of something to do, Leah chose to hang out with the four of us and package the food to take to the beach. It was turning out to be a truly good day. With the exception of Jacob, I enjoyed everyone's company and got on well with everyone. I could have fun with any member of the pack except the jerk who cheated on me.

"You've basically become one of the wolves, Bells." Leah chuckled as she watched me move around the kitchen.

"What do you mean?"

"You move in sync with everyone, and you never wear shoes anymore, you're scary graceful, and very powerful, plus you are fun. You no longer have a stick up your butt." She snorted.

I whacked her hand with a wooden spoon and smirked at her, "That last part can be applied to you too."

"True, but at least the two of us have each other." She sang, tapping my nose.

Leah was random and odd at times, but since she got past all the anger she held onto, she was so much happier. She was always fun to be around and pretty laid back. There wasn't a member of the pack who wouldn't go to bat for her willingly, where they would have had to be forced in the past. Without darkness in her heart, everyone loved Leah.

"So Bella, why are you holding things up?" Kim asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I think you know what I mean, Jared told me what you said." She continued stirring like she was talking about the weather.

"Jared told you what?" I asked darkly. I had a feeling I knew.

"What you said about-" I clapped a hand over her mouth to shut her up.

"Don't you dare!" I growled, "I'm going to kill Jared!"

She pulled my hand off, "Fine I won't say anything, but don't blame Jared, he tells me everything. It's an imprint thing."

I went back to cooking, "Fine, but watch it or Jared is going to have an ass kicking coming."

She just smiled and sighed, "You shouldn't shut him out though, Bella."

"I'm not. I just-" I stopped what I was doing and Emily took over. I sat down on the stool beside Leah, "I just can't do it, I can't risk getting hurt again. I have an entire race of people to worry about."

"That doesn't mean you can ignore your own happiness. If the people are saved and their queen is not happy, her people will not be happy." Emily said.

"I didn't say no for forever, just no for now."

Seth piped up from the background, "You guys are so mean, doing the girl talk thing with me around, I'm starting to get offended."

Everyone chuckled and Seth received an assortment of hugs and pats from the four of us. We finished up the preparations and loaded everything into the back of Sam's truck along with blankets and towels for everyone.

When we arrived at the beach, the other wolves were busy setting up and gathering dry driftwood for the fire. Kim stopped next to me to watch Jared and Paul rearrange logs for sitting, she elbowed me and smirked toward Paul. I rolled my eyes.

I could see what the others were saying though as I watched the muscles along Paul's shoulders and back move. Paul was a glorious man, and part of me thought that any pain would be worth it in the end even for just a short affair with him. Curiosity drove my mind to wonder if Paul would be able to read me as easily in the bedroom as he did everywhere else and that took my mind down a dark path that I would probably never speak of to anyone. Paul was more than sex appeal though, I knew that he was a good man, and nothing with him would ever end up being a short affair. It wasn't just that I was afraid to get hurt, but I was afraid that my responsibilities would be a burden on him as well.

I blinked the thoughts away when someone nudged me, "Where you off to, space cadet?" Charlie asked with a chuckle. It was a joke he had made when I was a kid and he caught me staring off into space.

"Mars, the moon, the possibilities are endless." I smiled in my usual response.

He wrapped an arm over my shoulder and squeezed before guiding me over to the others and then beginning to mingle. The night went off without a hitch, the older people went home before it got too late and there was no one left other than the pack, imprints, and myself. They were playing music and dancing, some were swimming in the chilly ocean, others were watching the fire, and I was watching everyone have a good time. I was enjoying myself too, but it was getting time to clean up. To save some trouble, I gathered up the abandoned blankets and folded them up to take to the truck and bring down towels for the swimmers.

I was reaching for the towels when an arm snaked around my waist and pulled me against a burning hot chest. A mouth closed at the base of my neck and I tried to kick away. "Bells, don't, I miss you." Jacob murmured, "You don't talk to me anymore and I miss the way things used to be."

I kicked off the truck hard, using my abilities to push the wind against Jacob to knock him off balance. When I was free I started heading back toward the beach, Jacob caught me by the arm and pinned me to the passenger door of Sam's truck, he brought his face inches from mine.

"Please, Bells, I love you."

"I've heard that lie before." I sneered.

"I screwed it up, I'm so sorry."

"Didn't seem that sorry when you were screwing Lauren." I shrugged blankly.

"Bella, just give me another chance, I'll prove I'm different now!"

"Leave me alone, Jacob." I tried to duck under his arm but he stopped me.

"It's inevitable anyways that we end up together, you are fated to end up with a pack member."

"Be that as it may, it would never be you!" I snapped, thunder echoed my words.

"Let me just remind you that you love me." He molded himself against me so I couldn't escape and forced his mouth against mine, shoving his tongue into my mouth and causing me to gag.

I tried to shove him away, and in my panic I forgot what I was capable of. I felt so powerless. It had started raining at some point and Jacob just pressed on with his assault. Suddenly he was gone and I fell to my knees, vomiting because everything I had become was so repulsed by him. I realized then that I had been crying out of panic and I felt so stupid for not using my abilities to throw him off of me or escape. As I got my bearings, I heard shouting and looked up.

"I told you not to bother her, look at this storm, you idiot! You're lucky she didn't kill you!" Sam shouted, running to my side to try and calm me.

"I wouldn't say that." Paul growled darkly from where he was circling Jacob, he had apparently been the one to throw him off me. The tremors in his hand were a dead give away to how hard he was trying to hold back his rage.

I knew in a moment that Paul was very capable of killing Jacob and I knew that it was my fault for forgetting that I could have saved myself. It was exactly the reason I wouldn't open up to anyone or give in to the possibilities, Paul was ready to kill a brother because of me. Something inside me, the wall I'd carefully put around my emotions to keep from freaking out, crumbled. Killing Jacob would open Paul up for darkness and I didn't want that. Killing vampires was one thing, killing a pack mate was another. He landed a punch that threw Jacob backwards and tensed to phase.

"Paul." I croaked through my tears.

He stopped everything and turned to face me, his features softened and he left the fight as it was. Jacob was stupid, but he wasn't stupid enough to try and attack Paul from behind. They had fought many times from what I'd been told, and Paul always won, even when Jacob took cheap shots and caught Paul off guard.

Embry and Quil dragged Jacob away and everyone else just kind of sank into the shadows to give Paul and I some time. Paul seemed to make a decision and scooped me up without hesitation before jogging off into the trees with me in his arms. He took me far enough away from everything so if the storm worsened, it wouldn't damage any homes or hurt anyone, then he sat down on the wet ground with me on his lap.

"Let it go. All of it, just let it out, there is no one to hurt out here."

So I did. I could feel the winds around us, making the trees bend and creak, I could hear branches falling and the cracking of a few weaker trunks as the trees fought to remain standing. The roar of the rain soon drowned out every other sound but the booming thunder above our heads that followed the bright flashes of lightning that struck the tops of the taller trees.

I sobbed for the pain Jacob had put me through while we were together and the betrayal of him forcing himself on me. I sobbed for my parents that I would never see again, who died because they fell in love. I sobbed for my people that died without truly knowing why the vampires were hunting them. I sobbed for Billy's wife and the loss of his legs to protect me. I sobbed for the state of my heart and the fact that I wanted to give it away. I sobbed for the man clutching me; the man I wanted to give my broken heart to. I sobbed because of the fear that kept me from doing just that, and I sobbed because I didn't know what to do in order to save my people. I sobbed because I felt like a worthless leader, and I sobbed because I was too weak to stop the storm wreaking havoc inside me and on the trees surrounding us.

I didn't know how much time had passed when I stopped crying. The rain slowed to little more than a mist and the wind died along with the thunder and lightning. I looked around the area to see the extent of the damage I'd done in the early morning light. Trees had been knocked over, dead branches scattered the ground, there were a couple of trees that had been split by lightning, luckily the largest part of the damage was confined to a small area, about fifty feet on either side. I had no idea how it didn't go further, but I wasn't about to complain.

"Feel better?" Paul asked quietly, fixing me with those dark eyes.

I thought for a moment, I did feel better. My problems seemed easier to manage and my shoulders felt lighter. I hadn't realized before how much grief was weighing me down, but then again, I was never really taught to handle grief. I nodded once and stood, then began shivering from the sudden loss of Paul's heat. He simply stood and wrapped his arms around me.

"Let's get you home so you can get warm and dry." He murmured.

I could have used the wind to dry off myself and him, but it would have drained every last ounce of my remaining energy, so I allowed Paul to guide me with his arm around my waist for warmth. We stopped off at Sam's and I grabbed some of my extra clothes that I kept there for overnight stays. I dipped into the bathroom to change while Paul spoke with Sam and Emily.

When I stepped out, the two of them asked if I was okay and I nodded. "Sam, do me a favor. Tell Jacob that I forgot myself for a moment because he caught me by surprise, I forgot what I'm capable of. Let him know it won't happen a second time, and if he ever touches me again, I'll kill him."

"Will do." Sam nodded.

Paul drove me home and walked in without knocking. Oddly, it seemed like something Charlie was used to and he just nodded in greeting as Paul steered me up the stairs and to my room. He even tucked me into bed and sat on the edge of it. "Get some rest now."

"Why do you always know exactly what I need?" I yawned.

"It's not hard to figure out if you pay close enough attention." He shrugged.

"So you are paying close attention to me?" I asked.

He then stunned me with a gorgeous smile like I'd never seen, "Very close attention." Then before I could respond, he kissed me lightly on the cheek and left so I could rest. I could vaguely hear him talking to Charlie downstairs but I was too tired to focus on words. I soon slipped into blissful, dreamless sleep.


	7. Shrinky Dink Tats

**AN: I don't own Twilight, S.M does. I just like to play with the characters.**

* * *

><p>I was awoken by the annoying sensation of a bug crawling up my arm. I groaned and shifted, the bug took flight but came right back and landed on my chest, another landed on my face. I opened my eyes to the rich afternoon light of a rare sunny day in Forks.<p>

"Ah, there she is." An unfamiliar and somewhat muted voice said happily.

I sat up in shock and looked around the room, but saw no one, a small amount of weight in my lap shifted and I looked down. There stood a man who looked to be in his twenties, he had golden hair that was shoulder length and tied back at the nape of his neck and the stern features of a warrior, but he was four inches tall.

"You're-" I gasped.

"One of your subjects, highness. My name is Sage. I've been searching for you since I felt your power awaken, you are a sight for sore eyes."

"I'm glad to see you as well." I grinned, "Are you-" I eyed his tiny stature.

"Stuck? Afraid so. I was hidden in New York among the humans and my magic was sealed. When my magic awoke, I was trying to learn everything I could about it and well, I figured out I could shrink and grow and just had to try it for uh-" He paused and scratched his chin, "personal reasons. My parents had sealed memories with the information about shrinking into my memories because two of my uncles apparently got stuck and then eaten so I was told not to mess around with it. I didn't listen and shrank myself down, well, while I was exploring the grounds of my university, this huge rat started chasing me. I fell off of a row of lockers cause they were a little slick because of steam and I broke my leg. You can't change sizes with a broken leg and I didn't know how to heal myself yet, so I had to set my leg and let it heal while I was small. Turned out my time limit was two days and my leg wasn't healed in time. So here I am."

I stared at him for a moment, letting the story sink in, then realization hit me and I gasped. "You were in the girls locker room, weren't you?!"

He blushed, but then smirked, "Guilty."

I shook my head. I asked him to tell me more about himself and got the basics. He was normal until he hit college and hit exam time. Nothing makes a person feel more hopeless than not understanding the material during finals, and strangely it triggered his magic. He too had been adopted by humans and knew nothing of the supernatural until his magic came. His parents had known what he was from the beginning, but they were a lesbian couple who desperately wanted a child and were willing to take on a faery child to protect. They gave him a trunk similar to mine but it mostly contained pictures and books about his own family, old journals really. He had been an art student, but loved doing carpentry in his spare time, he had three tattoos, one was a sleeve on his left arm of freaking Batman, one was a tribal tattoo across his shoulders, and the last was a wolf on his right upper arm. He had his tongue pierced and two tiny hoops in his right ear. His shirt was black and he wore tiny little blue jeans along with black combat boots. That was the thing about shrinking, the things on our body shrank with us. He looked like punk rocker Ken, but he didn't like when I mentioned it out loud.

"So Sage, where have you been living?" I asked him.

"Traveling, mostly trying to get to you. Renting five star rooms all the way too." He narrowed his eyes in disdain at my question.

I smacked my forehead, "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to ask like that. Do you have a place that you've made for yourself?"

"Of course not, sweet cheeks, I am four inches tall and my biggest priority has been not to get eaten. Know of any doll houses for rent in the area? I'd like a nice neighborhood where the dogs will be happy."

"Okay, smart ass!" I snapped, "If you want a place to stay, I can let you crash here, but you have to behave yourself."

"Oh joy." He rolled his eyes.

"I think I have an old dollhouse in the attic that would suit you nicely." I threatened.

He balked, but stopped himself from making a sarcastic remark, "Actually, all kidding aside, it might be nice to have things my size again. Can we paint it?"

"Let's go take a look and see what I've got of use then." I stood and started heading for the door.

"I really appreciate the thought, though. I know I'm coming off as an asshole, but I've been by myself since I got stuck like this. I don't have anyone left, so it was easy to let my negative attitude color everything. Besides, the view isn't terrible here." He smirked, cocking his head.

"Are you staring at my ass, you little pervert?!" I growled.

"You have a fantastic figure." He chuckled, jumping from my bed up onto my shoulder and sitting there like a small animal.

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks I guess."

We dug through the old stuff in the attic and I couldn't find the doll house, I did find a large birdhouse and some old doll house toys along with a small baby doll bed from my childhood. They were things I'd never played with, but Charlie had wanted me to have all the girly toys. The birdhouse could work if it was changed a bit, so I took it out to the shed and used Charlie's tools to alter what I needed. I cut a door into it that would allow Sage to go in and out as well as having privacy. There was an unused cabinet hinge that I used for the door along with a screw for the doorknob and a hook lock on the inside. I cut windows in where Sage wanted them and then we set it aside to examine the finished product.

"It's simple, but I like it." He beamed happily. "There is enough room for that bed and you've got the extra stuff to make it livable. I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem, no one should be without a place to go." I shrugged, carrying the birdhouse to my room where the rest of the stuff waited.

We set the house on my empty desk that had once held an ancient computer, my laptop had taken it's place and left the rest of the desk bare. I pulled the roof off the house and placed the bed inside where Sage wanted it. He also had a table and chair along with a stuffed couch I'd had for barbies that I never touched. He used a handkerchief as a blanket and seemed satisfied with the layout. I'd made a place in the roof to put a night light with a cord and made it possible to have the switch inside. Sage flopped onto the doll bed and sighed in relief, so I closed the roof and used a little lock to secure it closed before giving Sage the key as he stepped out the door. He took it and disappeared inside for another second before coming out and jumping up onto the roof.

"This is great, I thought I would think it was stupid looking, but you have a knack for this sort of thing."

"Feel free to do what you want with it. I have to go and talk to someone, so are you good here?" I asked cautiously. I needed to tell the wolves about Sage. I also wanted to thank Paul for what he'd done for me.

"You're leaving?" Sage pouted.

I groaned internally but gave, "Do you want to come?" I asked.

"Please, I've been alone for a long time. Being small sucks." He toed the table anxiously and I felt bad for him.

"Well, I'm not sure coming with me will make you feel better. I'm going to a house full of people that are over six feet tall and have very imposing natures."

"I don't mind."

"Well, you need to behave yourself, they will probably eat you if you don't."

"Say again?"

"They are shape shifters, wolves, and even in wolf form they are gigantic. They all are very temperamental as well, so be careful." I pulled on a jacket and turned back to sage, "They also might be on edge today."

"That sounds fun, why are they on edge?"

"One of them attacked me last night and the rest are not happy about it." He took his place on my shoulder and I started walking out to my car.

"Attacked how?" Sage asked hesitantly.

"He's my ex, he cheated on me, and he thought forcing himself on me was a good way to win me back." I shrugged and the motion almost knocked Sage off my shoulder.

"I hope you kicked his ass. You are a freaking Queen and need to be with your own kind anyways."

"Actually, Faeries find their mates in all kinds of creatures from humans to shape shifters, to other faeries." I explained, "Unlike most other kinds, our kind aren't a bunch of elitist snobs who won't mix blood."

"Darn, and here I was hoping to rally the masses and wipe out all other races." Sage whined with what I was quickly realizing was his signature sarcasm. "I didn't mean your own kind as in faerie, I meant your own kind as in worthy. I've only known you for a little while but I know you are a good person, it's obvious, and you don't deserve to be cheated on."

"So you _do _have morals!" I teased.

"Of course I do! I'm a little bit of a perve, but if everyone is honest with themselves, so are they. People just aren't as open about it."

I considered his words and thought of the way I had watched Paul while his back was turned, my thoughts had gone to a dirty place. I sighed, "You may be right, but you don't have to advertise that you are a pervert."

"I like honesty." He shrugged.

By the end of our conversation we had made it to Sam's and I'd pulled up in front of the house. Sage shifted nervously on my shoulder when he saw the front door open and Seth walk out. "What the hell do they feed these men?!" Sage squeaked.

I laughed, "Actually, he's only eighteen."

"Jesus! He looks like a grown ass man. Why are they so big?!"

"I told you." I sang as I got out of the car. "I'd hold onto something if I were you." I warned as I walked directly toward Seth.

"Bells!" He hooted, snatching me up into a greedy hug. That was the thing about Seth, he had the biggest crush on me and was very open about it. He knew I didn't feel the same way, but he never expected anything to come of it so it was cool with him. He even participated in girl talk about me getting with someone else and agreed that Paul would be a good match for me. It was weird that he liked me but was adamantly team Paul. Seth was overly affectionate, but kept to boundaries and I praised him for it. He froze and snorted when he looked down and zeroed in on Sage clutching my hair. "Seems you have a pest, are those piercings?!"

"He's one of mine, Seth, he got himself stuck small, so be nice." I explained.

Seth placed me on my feet and helped me to steady myself before getting a good look at Sage, "Dude, is that Batman?! That's freaking awesome!" He looked back at me and stopped smiling as he remembered the night before, "You doing okay sweetheart?"

"I'm fine. Haven't really thought about it much today."

"That's good. Don't let it get to you, he's not here today, so you should come inside."

"Weren't you going somewhere?" I asked.

He thought for a moment and beamed, "Snack run, be back soon."

I went inside and greeted everyone, introduced and explained Sage. He seemed to be getting along with everyone and they were nice enough to not keep pestering him about his stature. I pulled Paul out the back door after leaving Sage on the counter to mingle. He wasn't a child to be babysat.

"What's up?" Paul asked as we stepped out the door.

"I just wanted to thank you for last night." I smiled.

"It's not anything you need to thank me for, I would have-"

I cut him off by putting my fingers over his mouth. I hadn't done it intentionally, but I needed to speak. "Look, it may not be a big deal to you, but it was huge for me. I've always been the person who never really breaks down. I've never let myself go like that and I'm amazed that you stuck with me through it all. You have no idea what it meant to me and I can't even explain it."

The intensity of Paul's gaze made me realize I had yet to remove my hand. Slowly I pulled it away, but his gaze just intensified. The look was quickly melting my insides and begging me to draw nearer, but I knew I wasn't quite ready yet. I didn't want to kiss Paul so close to breaking down, I didn't want to kiss Paul with the memory of Jacob forcing himself on me so fresh in my mind, I didn't want to kiss him so soon after showing him how weak I had been. I was too ashamed to kiss him; but I wanted to, badly. His eyes fell to my mouth and he began to lean forward, and I knew I would let him kiss me, I wouldn't stop him; but the door slamming open did. Paul's gaze quickly went from enticing to pure venom in one second as he turned his eyes on the person who dared to intrude on our privacy. Jared looked at us as if he'd swallowed a whole lemon and slowly backed away and closed the door. It didn't matter, the magic spell was broken and Paul shook his head and motioned toward the house.


	8. Growing Sage

**AN: I don't own Twilight, S.M does. I just like to play with the characters.**

* * *

><p>We returned to the kitchen and milled about with the others. Paul had gained some confidence and stuck close to me until I started getting tired again. Sage hopped up onto my shoulder as soon as I entered the kitchen and glared at Paul the entire time. Paul ignored him and did what he pleased.<p>

The sun went down and the wolves alternated patrol shifts. Paul was the last one out for his shift with Jared and Seth. He tried his best to linger, but Sam gave him an order and he left in a huff. The other guys went outside to toss a football around and Sage fell asleep on the back of the couch, so the females were left to get dinner ready.

While cooking, I was cornered once more by an interrogation. "So Bella, why did Jared look so guilty when he came back inside. Did he interrupt something?"

"Hm?" I asked Kim, "Nothing at all." I felt my face heat up with the lie.

"You've always been a horrible liar, Bella." Emily chided, "Spill."

"I think Paul was going to kiss me." I admitted.

They all seemed to squeal with delight, including Leah, who was the least girly of the bunch. I groaned and rolled my eyes. "So would you have let him? Do you want to be with him?"

I sank onto a stool, knowing I would be hopeless in the kitchen while the conversation focused on me and Paul. "I can't." I finally managed, dropping my head in defeat.

"Can't let him kiss you, can't be with him? What do you mean?" Leah asked. "Bells, he's got it bad for you, you have no idea."

"So what?!" Sage grumbled as he joined the conversation and sat on my arm. "Just because he likes her doesn't mean he can do what he wants!"

"Sage, don't get involved."

"Why not, you are gorgeous, any man would be lucky to have you and you've already had one wolf screw you up. Are you really going to let another do it? They told me about their way of mating, imprinting. Without the imprint, there is no sense in pursuing anything with a wolf." He crossed his arms and I had to admit that he was right.

"He has a point. I have to focus on my people right now. The fact that he showed up means that others are looking for me. I can't afford to use up my energy on a love that would only end up hurting me in the end. I can't do something that will make me fall apart when I have others to consider."

"Bella, are you sure about this?"

"I am, I'll have to put love on the back burner until I have saved my people. Maybe then I can afford to lose my composure again."

"Lose your composure?" Kim asked.

"Last night, I let my guard down and showed Paul my vulnerable side. I can't do that anymore. I need to get my emotions under control and show the world a calm face, no matter what I'm feeling or how badly I want something." I sighed, "Sage and I should go home. I'll see you guys later."

I drove home in a stupor and threw myself back into research on my people. I needed to refocus my attention to my own kind. The wolves were wonderful, but I was letting leisurely days with them cloud my thoughts with happiness when I had issues to deal with. When I realized how stupid I had been, I dropped my book to the bed and put my face in my hands.

"Look, I can't do much, but I can be here if you need to talk." Sage offered solemnly.

"You know better than that, I can't lose my composure again." I frowned, looking up to meet his gaze.

"Every royal has a confidant, someone they confide in above everyone else. You are my queen and I will remain loyal to you until my dying breath."

"You grew up with humans, you knew nothing about magic before you awakened." I sighed.

"That sense of duty and loyalty awoke with my magic, but that doesn't make it any less real. You are the elemental queen. My birth parents died to protect you, to protect all of us. You must be worth dying for if so many have done it."

His words drew a sob from my chest. I didn't want to be at fault for so much death. "I don't want to be worth it."

"Oh man, I'm sorry Highness! If I was big enough, I would hug you!" He settled for leaning in and kissing my cheek.

I did as he asked, I confided in him. I poured my heart out to him and he listened patiently. Sage really was a great guy, and over the next two weeks he was so patient with me as I avoided the wolves to work out my own problems. He even got into an argument with Paul because he was pissed that I hadn't been around. Paul called Sage a bug and it really made him mad. When Paul left, Sage sat on my desk, sulking.

"It really bothers you, doesn't it?" I asked him.

"I hate this, I just want to be my normal size again. I can't be with someone like this. I can't do anything at all like this!" He stood and went inside his house and locked the door to keep me out.

"Sage, I wish there were something I could-" I cut off and looked toward the trunk of items left behind. I rifled through it and realized that I might be able to do something. Everything I read on the elemental was telling me that I could do things other fae couldn't. I was more powerful and my magic was stronger. My magic worked with what I wanted, if I wanted it badly enough, I could likely make it happen. "Sage! Come out! I might be able to fix it!"

I was confident in my magic, but the only magic I had performed was the stuff I'd read about. I needed to try something outside of the guidebook, maybe it would help me gain confidence. Sage peeked out of his door and eyed me skeptically. He then hopped over onto my bed and glared at me.

"Don't get my hopes up." He grumbled.

"I'm not promising, but I want to try. I'm supposed to be more powerful than everyone else, so I'm going to use it to my advantage and find out things I can do that no one even fathomed. Stay still." I held out my hands and closed my eyes. I could see Sage in my mind, sitting on the bed. I felt the energy build inside me and took a deep breath. I put the energy of my magic into my breath and exhaled what looked like golden glitter in Sage's direction.

He was engulfed in glitter and closed his eyes. He blinked out of sight for an instant and then he was a good six feet tall and sitting on the bed with his eyes still closed. "I'm waiting, when is this supposed to work, Highness?"

"Sage." I called quietly, my voice sounding awed.

He opened his eyes and looked at himself, then his eyes found me and he shouted out happily. He stood then swept me into his arms and spun me around in his excitement. "You are amazing! I could just-" He cut off and grinned before kissing me full on the lips.

I stepped back and he winked at me, "Thank you so much for giving my life back." He dropped to one knee and bowed respectfully, "Highness, I am forever in your debt."

I ignored the teasing glint in his eye. "Well, we are going to have to get you set up in a place to stay. One of the wolves probably have an extra room, so we will need to go see them. What about clothes and necessities?"

Sage pulled a wallet out of his back pocket. "Now that my debit card is regular size again, I'm set up quite nicely. I'll need a place to crash until I can get an apartment."

"Let's get going then." I motioned for the door and Sage led the way.


	9. Finding The Faerie King

**AN: I don't own Twilight, S.M does. I just like to play with the characters.**

* * *

><p>When we got to Sam's place, everyone was out back in the yard. They quickly got caught up in the fact that I'd made Sage his normal height again. I explained that he would need a place to crash until he could find an apartment and Jared offered his extra room. He and Paul had been room mates until Paul decided to build a house for himself. He liked his space.<p>

"Really, I'd be happy to stay with _my_ queen." Sage said as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I'd noticed while he was still small, he would find any excuse to touch me, it seemed like he had developed feelings for me, but I tried to put the thought out of my mind. I'd succeeded in ignoring his feelings until his eyes locked on Paul's and he spoke again, "It would be more convenient to stay with her anyways, I've sworn to serve her, you never know what she might need or when she might need it. I should be near enough to give her anything she requests."

A vicious roar ripped it's way out of Paul's chest and he lunged at Sage before I could calm him, the issue was that I was between them. Before he reached us, Sage lifted a hand and vines shot out of the ground and wrapped around Paul's torso, arms, and legs. He stepped forward until he was nose to nose with Paul and grinned his devilish grin.

"Wolf, you best mind yourself around my queen. My people are warriors and our magic comes naturally. If you ever put her in danger again, I may not be so nice."

"Sage." I chided, I glared at him and he frowned. "Let him go." It was an order.

"I will let him go when I am sure he is calm. He could have hurt you."

"Paul would never hurt me, besides you goaded him into it. Was there a reason for that?"

"You need to see what I see. He's violent and full of rage, there is no way he could be a good match for someone as kind as you. I needed you to see how much his wolf controls his actions, he's more wolf than man." Sage stepped up to me and lightly gripped my chin so I would look him in the eye, "I am a better choice, and now that I'm back to my normal size, I can show you that."

I couldn't speak. There was so much that needed to be said, but none of it would come out. Instead, I used my own magic to break the hold that the vines had on Paul. I found my bearings and turned my back to Sage, "You have no right to come into my life and interfere. As for a better match for me, there is no such thing right now, it is selfish to think of yourself while our people are still out there. Step out of line again and I will return you to your previous state until you learn to control your behavior." I hated saying it, but it was time to start leading my people, leading my people meant keeping their selfishness under control. "Do you understand?"

Sage's face hardened, "Yes, your majesty."

"I think I will go for a run. No one follow." I announced.

The trees were calming, they were like a lover who whispered sweet secrets into my ear to wipe away any doubt or uncertainty. I let my feet and the whispers of the trees guide me. I just ran deeper and deeper into the trees until they were so dense that they blocked out the light. I knew that the others had listened when I said to leave me alone, so I didn't understand why I felt the presence of another person nearby. They weren't a wolf, so I had no idea who it might be.

"Oh, you look so like your mother." A quiet voice called from behind a tree.

"Who is there?" I asked.

"Isabella." The voice choked, "I never thought I would have the privilege of meeting you." A shadow sank away from the tree and toward me. The shadow lifted a hand to make the trees part and the sunlight shine down.

I had seen the face a thousand times in my dreams and in the pictures that were kept in the trunk. I knew him immediately, and I'd watched him die; so it wasn't possible that he would be there. I took a step back.

"No, don't be frightened. I needed everyone to think me dead, so I used my magic to create the memory. I was gravely wounded, but I ran into the trees, I allowed myself to be absorbed into the forest so I could heal. I awoke when I felt your power, if you don't believe my words, use your magic, you can wipe away any spell or see through any lies." His eyes were filled to the brim with tears as he stepped forward again slowly.

I did as he suggested, I used my magic on him, everything I could think of, all of it told me he was telling the truth. My father was still alive. "If you are alive then does that mean-" I couldn't say it out loud, he would have to figure it out for himself.

"I believe your mother may still be in hiding somewhere. I would have felt it if she were gone." He whispered.

I could see the hope glimmering in his eyes and knew he was holding onto it hard. "If you guys are alive then I'm not-" Again my words failed halfway through.

"A queen yet? Very true, you are still a princess. Now that I am with you, you will not have to take on the responsibility of all of your people." He smiled sadly and attempted to step forward once more. That was when I saw it, the red blotch on his chest.

He looked down and grimaced, "I was attacked on my way to find you, but my magic isn't back to original strength yet, I couldn't heal myself."

I stepped forward and placed my hand over the wound, healing it in the blink of an eye. A shaking hand found my shoulder and then a second found my other shoulder and I was pulled forward into a desperate embrace. "My Isabella, you are much more powerful than I expected." He laughed.

"So what do I call you?" I asked him.

"You can call me father, or Rowan."

"Please don't take offense, Highness, I would prefer to call you Rowan. It isn't that I don't feel as if I know you, but the title of father is one that Charlie worked tirelessly to earn. I'm not sure how he would feel about you suddenly being alive." I backed up a step.

"It's fine, my heart, he earned that title and many more by taking you in and loving you when I couldn't be there."

"We need to find you a place to stay."

"Have more of our people come calling, or am I the first to the party?" Rowan grinned.

"There is Sage, he showed up a couple weeks ago and I just got done yelling at him for picking fights with the wolves. There was also a vampire that was turned before his magic awoke, someone named Peter."

"How do you think I knew where to look?" Rowan grinned, "Peter is a good man and is to be trusted."

I led Rowan back to Sam's house and before I said anything, Sage and Paul saw us and immediately dropped to a knee in respect. The other wolves noticed and followed suit to show respect to the man I'd showed them in pictures, the king of the Faeries.

When everyone was standing again, Sam came to figure out what the hell was going on. Rowan explained how he was still alive and basically took the weight off my shoulders and started talking tactics with Sam. Somewhere along the lines, Sam offered up a room until other arrangements could be made. Emily and Kim grabbed my father to take him shopping for modern clothes, and I was left with an angry wolf and a pissed off confidant.


	10. Unexpected Messenger

**AN: I don't own Twilight, S.M does. I just like to play with the characters. **

**AN2: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. Like I've said I have this story finished on my computer and just have to upload the chapters. I haven't even touched my computer for more than three minutes for awhile because my life has been chaos. My father had a routine surgery and reacted badly to anesthesia so he was hospitalized and sedated, then my one year old and I both caught the stomach bug going around, after that my other two kids caught it, then my husband caught it. Like I said, chaos. Anywho, on with your chapter.**

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry about earlier, I was being an ass." Sage pouted.<p>

"Just don't let it happen again."

Paul waited for Sage to walk away and stepped up to me, "I'm so sorry, I lost control."

We watched the trees where Sage had gone running to blow off steam. "It's fine Paul."

"He was right though. You would probably be better off with him than me. I'm not going to lie to you Bella, I want you so badly that it hurts. I'm not talking about sex, or your body, all of you. Everything inside me wants you, but I'm not good enough. I am more wolf than man, I'm an animal with no impulse control, and I don't have much to offer, but everything I have is yours if you want it."

I stared into Paul's eyes, not allowing myself to break it like I usually did. I could feel it, like a tether between the two of us. I could feel a red band around us, tying us together. It was what I'd felt around Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, and even Quil and Claire. My heart slammed against my ribs as I realized so many things at once. Paul had imprinted on me, it had to have been before Jacob and I started dating, Jacob would have known because of the pack mind but he swooped in and stole me away.

"Why didn't you tell me you imprinted?" I breathed.

"How do you-"

"Why didn't you tell me? That is the only reason you feel anything for me, it isn't because you chose me. You only want me because you are forced to."

"That's a load of crap and you know it. I have loved you since before I was even a wolf, summer cook outs at Billy's? You don't remember it but I remember every detail. When I did phase and I saw you, it was like nothing had changed. I don't even feel the imprint like Sam and Jared did. My imprint is different because my wolf knows you need for me to have a choice, my wolf knows that you need to have a choice."

"It's true, he is not bound to you the same way I'm bound to my Emily. Besides, the imprint basically just points neon signs to your soul mate. If you acknowledge it and then try to fight it, it causes pain. If you refuse to acknowledge the imprint it will eventually fade. Paul has acknowledged his imprint, he would have been forced by that imprint to kill Jacob if it was forcing him to feel the way he does. It is pack law not to mess with imprints for a reason." Sam explained as he joined us outside.

"This, it's too much. I can't-" I cut off and ran, my head was filled with Paul and my heart was telling me that he was exactly what I needed. He calmed the storm inside me and he was the answer to all my questions. My mother would have loved to meet him. I would have loved to meet my mother as an adult.

Thinking of my mother sent a pain through my chest and a vision took over my sense of sight. _**It was dark and I could smell the dankness of somewhere underground. A shadow filled the room with the exception of one small window, letting light trickle in through the bars. The window was too high up to get to if small, but that didn't seem to matter. I could hear laughter as voices traveled down the hallway and my gaze shifted to the door blocking my escape and the window inside that door.**_

_** A red eyed face peered through the wire mesh and grinned. The sight filled me with hatred and made my hands tingle with the urge to strangle him. The door opened and he stepped into the room. "My dear, have you had enough time to rethink your answer?"**_

_** Saliva pooled into my mouth and I spat into his face. He chuckled and wiped it away with little effort. "I see. I will break you, I don't care if it takes centuries more, I will have your heart. That is, unless I find that daughter of yours."**_

_** My voice rose, "If you touch my daughter I will murder you where you stand!" **_

_** "But how?!" The man sang out gleefully, "thanks to this handy little invention, you are powerless here." He tucked a finger under a collar around my neck.**_

_** "Leave my daughter alone."**_

_** "Fall in love with me and I will."**_

_** "Sir, Edward Cullen is here to see you." A voice from outside the door called.**_

_** "Send him in, I haven't seen him in years." **_

_** Edward stepped into the room, took one look in my direction and froze, "Bella?"**_

_** "You must be mistaken, this vision is named Lily."**_

_** "Sorry, she just reminds me of someone. I came as you ordered, what do you want from me Aro."**_

_** "I want you to find a gift that works on the faeries."**_

_** "If I do this, can I have Mariana back? Can we be free of you?"**_

_** "I'll consider it, but you may want to hurry, that mate of yours is awful pretty and the guards are itching to play with her."**_

_** "You have turned me into a monster, alienated me from my family, what more do you want from me?"**_

_** "The last thing is a simple answer to this question, who does this woman remind you of?" The man grabbed Edward's hand and closed his eyes, Edward didn't speak but the man opened his eyes and beamed.**_

_** "Darling Lily, I have found your daughter's whereabouts, you should be proud, she is even more lovely than you are. Edward, be a gem and go fetch me this girl, bring her here at any cost and put this around her neck to keep yourself safe."**_

"Bella!" Someone shouted, shaking my shoulders to pull me out of the vision. I could feel my mother's panic as if it were my own. I lurched forward, clawing at my throat and trying to rid myself of the damned collar that blocked my magic.


	11. Edward

**AN: I don't own Twilight, S.M does. I just like to play with the characters.**

* * *

><p>"Isabella!" I recognized the voice as Rowan, but the hands on my shoulders were Paul.<p>

"No!" I screamed, opening my eyes and locking gazes with Paul, "Edward is coming."

"What?!"

"He's coming to get me and take me back to Aro. Edward is an innocent victim, his mate is being held captive and it is how he forces Edward to do whatever he wants. He wants Edward to take me with him to spite her."

"Spite who?"

"Lily is in the dungeons. She has been there all this time, powerless, but alive."

The look on Rowan's face crumbled into something that was painful to see and he turned his back to me. "We will defend you, Isabella."

I thought for a moment, "Does Aro know anything about me being the elemental?"

"No, vampires believe it is just a myth."

"Then I doubt the collar thing will work on me, but I'm willing to risk it."

"What are you saying?"

"Why waste time gathering troops when I can go into the castle and cut off the problem at the head. I've got control of my abilities now, enough to take on many attackers at once. I can allow Edward to take me with him, I'll pretend to be the smitten ex who has spent all this time missing him so he will devise the plan to betray me. He will take me to Volterra and turn me over to Aro. I'll gain Aro's trust and he will turn his back on me one day and I'll rip off his head."

"It's too dangerous, what if the collar renders you unable to use your magic?"

"Then I will get in good with the brothers and tell them what really happened with their mates. They will kill him for me."

"Bella, no." Paul's face was stern and serious.

"He'll probably be here by tomorrow. It's now or never, but I promise you, I will come back." I made to leave, "Charlie is out of town for the week, when he gets back tell him I got into it with Jacob and needed space, but I'll be back soon." I jogged through the forest to get home instead of driving, I wanted to leave my car where the wolves could hide it from Charlie and he wouldn't grow suspicious.

I got home and showered and planned out my moves. I would need some sort of game plan and it was best if I was the only one who knew about it. A knock on my front door surprised me, I wasn't expecting Edward to get there so fast.

I ran down and opened the door, but it wasn't Edward standing there, it was Paul. "I don't like this." He said.

"You don't-" He cut me off with a finger to my lips.

"I don't like this, but I've known you long enough to know better than to try and change your mind. Your plan, it's a good one, but you need to come back, so I'm giving you this." He took a ring from his pinky, one that he always wore, one that I knew meant a lot to him. He slid it onto the ring finger of my right hand. "Rowan explained how you were able to know those things, the locket you started wearing belonged to your mother. You are the elemental and there were legends about the elemental being able to dream walk. You can see the world through the eyes of another, but if you try, you can appear to them as well. You only need to have something of theirs and practice. Give me that cellphone number for the Cullens, I'll call them and we will start our war if you run into trouble. All you have to do is signal me."

"You thought this through." I frowned, "A little too quickly."

"I'm the one who plans the battles and I'm damn good at my job. There is only one thing in the world I'm better at, and that is keeping you safe."

"Thank you Paul. I'm sorry I flipped out earlier, we need to have a long talk when I get back."

"Don't wait too long." He whispered, letting his eyes burn into mine before retreating and leaving me alone.

I stopped myself from calling out to him, I didn't want him to go. It made me realize I was tied to him, just as he was tied to me. I belonged to him, though he didn't know it yet. I wanted the mission I'd created to be done with quickly so I could find out the answer to that question I'd asked myself on the beach. A stain of red colored my cheeks as I remembered my line of thinking while I watched Paul arrange logs on the beach and that I was forward enough to know I would sleep with him when I returned from Volterra.

I went upstairs and crashed for the night, being awoken in the early hours of the morning by my window sliding open. I sat up and blinked in the sight of Edward climbing in my window like he always had before. "Makes you kind of nostalgic, doesn't it?" I asked him.

He startled and turned to face me, "Bella?"

"Long time no see." I sighed, playing my part, "Then again I'm dreaming so you are something I see quite often."

"You aren't dreaming."

That was my cue to pretend that I was shocked and to start crying and telling him how much I missed him and asking how everyone was. "Are they back? Do they miss me?"

"They can't come back here because of the wolves, you know that." Edward frowned, "You aren't safe here, did you know there was a war going on between vampires and faeries? Why didn't you ever tell me that you were a faery?"

"I didn't know until you were gone." I pouted, "What does it matter?"

"You aren't safe here, Carlisle and the others are somewhere safe, waiting for me to bring you there. We are going to keep you safe, I promise." I could see the guilt behind his expression, but he was doing well to hide it.

"What about Charlie?"

"Charlie isn't in danger, he's just a human."

"Promise me Charlie will be safe and I will come with you."

"Bella, you have my word." He motioned toward the window, "Come on, we don't have much time before someone catches on and comes after you."

I followed him. He helped me gather some clothes and necessities, then he took me to his rental car and we drove to the airport. I twisted Paul's ring around my finger and sighed a happy sounding sigh. "I'm glad to see you Edward." I murmured.

"I'm glad to see you too. You'll be surprised how much I missed you and what I've been through, I'll tell you all about it when things settle down."

Alice would see us together and panic. I'd told Paul to send her a text saying all is well and that I knew what I was getting myself into.

"I got you something." Edward pulled out a box, I opened it to find a leather necklace. It was beautiful, but I touched it and knew exactly what it was.

"Oh, Edward it's beautiful!" I squealed, forcing myself to excitedly put it on. I could feel it trying to block my magic and I decided to give it a try. "Where did you find it?" I asked as I stared out the window, willing the rain to fall.

"A little shop in Italy." He chuckled nervously. "I'm glad you like it."

The rain was falling steadily and Edward just sighed, "Gotta love Washington weather."


	12. Absence Makes The Wolf Grow Angry

**AN: I don't own Twilight, S.M does. I just like to play with the characters.**

* * *

><p>I smiled and nodded, then willed the rain to stop and it did. The necklace did nothing to block my magic. I was safe. While we were at the airport awaiting our flight I told Edward I needed a coffee and he dutifully went to fetch it. I decided to write a note to Alice and had faith that she would be watching for me. I only had to write the note for her to know what it said from her vision.<p>

_**Tell Paul that the necklace doesn't work on me, my magic is still usable. I'm fine and safer than I expected. Call Edward and ask where he is to verify that you saw this message.**_

Edward was standing within my sight when his phone rang. "Hello? Oh, hey Alice I was just meaning to call you. I'm at the airport, why?" He walked away from me so I couldn't hear any more but it was all I needed. I tore up the note and threw the pieces in the trash.

Edward rejoined me and we waited for the flight. Edward was very careful not to mention where we were going. When I did finally hear it, I turned to Edward feigning fear. "Italy, isn't that where-"

His cold hand wrapped around mine and I felt sick to my stomach. It played well into my supposed fear. "You will be safe there, I promise, the others are waiting for us."

"As long as I'm with you, I know I'll be safe." I then laid my head down and pretended to sleep.

When we landed, everything happened in a blur. We went to Volterra and I was introduced to Aro. I played my part well and made Aro believe my magic was useless. I pretended to be fascinated with everything in the castle and Aro was eating it up. "I thought vampires hated Faeries." I'd told him.

"Quite the opposite really, both vampires and Faeries were targets of the children of the moon." Aro explained.

I knew he was lying, but I still had a part to play. He wanted me to enjoy my stay, so he gave me a room and the illusion of freedom to come and go. I knew it was a lie and I knew that there would be no way to get the necklace off by myself. It was spelled somehow.

I couldn't continue to pass messages on to the wolves, it was too risky, so I didn't send word back for a long time. I had to get close to Aro and his brothers, I had to get them to trust me so I could save my mother and the others held captive in the dungeons.

Aro seemed fooled, but I had to earn his trust before he left himself vulnerable to me.

_**PAUL-**_

Three months and no word! I slammed my fist into a tree, reveling in the sound of my skin splitting apart and knitting back together. My imprint had been inside the lion's den for three months and hadn't even let me know she was still breathing.

We told the vampires to return to the Cullen house and we were collaborating with them on the whole thing. The tiny one could see the future and assured me that Bella was alive and well, but that wasn't enough. I'd loved Bella since the first time I saw her and I would be damned if I'd let her be ripped from me so easily.

I was not a fun person to be around anymore. The bug kept popping off at the mouth until I lashed out at him, then he would tangle me up in those stupid vines and Rowan would have to put him in his place. Our bitter rivalry was probably the only thing that was keeping both of us going. Sure, Sage was an ass, but he really did care about Bella and I couldn't fault him for falling under her spell. Hell, half the pack was in love with her, but they understood that they would die if they tried to get in my way, especially after the shit Jacob pulled.

I was finished letting people step on my toes, I was done letting insecurities eat me alive and stop me from getting the one thing I deserved. I deserved my mate, and I would have her if she was willing. My mind flashed back to the look in her eyes the last time I saw her and I knew that she was mine.

"Paul, stop injuring yourself." Sam sighed.

"Give me something, anything!" I growled.

"She's not making any decisions right now, she's being very careful. Relax, she is okay." The little vampire explained.

"I need to know she is safe."

"I would know if she wasn't." Rowan assured me.

"I want her home." I grumbled. "I don't even know what you people are doing here, it's useless to just sit around and wait, we need to find a way in and help her!"

The quiet one eyed me, Jasper or something, I wasn't sure. He seemed to take stock of me for a moment, "You're her mate." He acknowledged.

I growled in response, no one was allowed to make that decision but her, he couldn't call me that when I hadn't heard it from her.

"Sorry, but you love her fiercely and you are a hell of a match for her." He had the nerve to chuckle at me, "That's good, she needs someone like you."

"More like, he needs someone like her. He's not good enough for her." Sage piped up.

"You can still be eaten, bug!" I snarled.

I left, I couldn't stand to talk about it anymore and I sure as hell couldn't stand around and do nothing. I was losing my damn mind. I prayed that things would be coming to a head soon.


	13. Dispatching the King

**AN: I don't own Twilight, S.M does. I just like to play with the characters.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella-<strong>_

I had done it, I had earned their trust. I had to draw it out so that I could be sure they all trusted me. Aro often let me wander around the castle alone and I had found a garden that I liked. Marcus found me there many times, and often joined me for a nice chat. He'd told me his tragic tale of love and I truly felt bad for him, not knowing that his mates brother was also her killer.

"Beautiful day, is it not?" His voice rang clear and it actually made me smile. When I'd first met Marcus he seemed cold and emotionless, but the longer I spent with him, the warmer I found him to be.

"It is." I nodded. "Are you alone?"

"Aren't I always?" He chuckled.

I turned to look and slipped my feet out of my shoes, I would know if anyone else was coming ahead of time, all of my magic was intact, the necklace was useless against an elemental. "You seem to like the gardens most of all." Marcus sighed.

"It's close to nature, I am a faery, we like being close to the trees." I smiled, "They tell us secrets."

"You seem to be enjoying your time here, Isabella. I've taken a liking to you, so I must insist that you leave as soon as possible."

I had a feeling it was coming, "Why would I leave?"

"Aro is a cruel man when he doesn't get his way, and he has fallen in love with you."

I tensed but sighed, "I've noticed. Don't worry, Marcus, I can take care of myself."

"Not if you are powerless." He nodded toward my necklace.

"Can I trust you Marcus?" I asked him.

"Until my last breath." He swore and I knew he was telling the truth.

I picked up a seed from where someone had been feeding birds and held it out for Marcus to see. I used my magic to make the seed grow and he gasped. "I'm not like those before me. I came here, knowing the type of person Aro is, maybe more so than you do."

"What are you speaking of Princess?" Marcus dropped his voice even lower so as not to be overheard.

"Your mate, and that of Caius. Who do you think had them killed? Aro was jealous of the attention you gave to them. He was the one who made Demetri kill them."

"How do you know this?" He asked.

"My mother told me before I even came here, but Demetri told me himself. He has something that forces him to stay, his little sister is somewhere in the dungeons and he is bound to Aro by vampire gifts."

Marcus smiled sadly and stood. "Where are you going?" I asked him.

"A certain gifted underling likes to be alone around this time of day and I know where to find her, I need to speak with Caius and take care of some things."

That night, the chaos began. Those who had been bound to Aro by force were fighting those who were bound to him willingly. Everyone else, including me was caught in the middle. Aro finally made his pressence known and bellowed for the fighting to stop, but those who had been forced into loyalty shifted their attack to him. There was no way to ensure his death with all that chaos so I called upon the plants. Vines crept up the side of the castle unnoticed from the inside, I could feel them coming. Suddenly I made them burst through the windows and wrap around every single vampire in the huge room that I never bothered to learn the name of. Aro was just as trapped as the rest of them, looking panicked.

"Isabella, what is the meaning of this?" He asked me quietly.

"There is too much chaos, I can't even hear myself think!" I groaned, then motioned to the necklace. "This thing doesn't work on me, in case you were wondering."

"What is the meaning of this?!" Aro bellowed.

"You've been a very bad man, Aro. Most of the people in this room want your head, and those who don't are just as disturbed as you are. I'm only here to set the scales to balance, I'm here to set the record straight." I turned to greet the entire room, "Many of you aren't over a century old. Many of you know the lies about the children of the moon and believe them to be truth. I come from a line that is older than the oldest vampire and journals are passed through my blood line. Some go missing over time, but all is not forgotten. The children of the moon were peaceful, enemies to none, not even vampires. A young woman, who happened to be a child of the moon, was introduced to Aro. He was smitten, but she rejected him, so he murdered an entire race and killed those who didn't agree with his methods." I smirked at the scared looking man who had held so much power a few moments before.

"How am I doing so far?" I asked him, then continued on, "Then he grew jealous of the way his brothers loved their mates and he murdered his own sisters in cold blood. He binds those who are loyal to him with abilities or blackmail. He holds loved ones captive in order to get you to do his bidding. He murdered countless faeries because my mother wouldn't love him back and he's wasting your lives to do it all. He doesn't care how many of you have to die, he only cares that his goals are met. You are replaceable to him, he can just make more."

There were cries of outrage and hatred hurled across the room and I grew irritated. A loud clap of thunder shook the entire castle, everyone fell silent and I beamed, "Now that I have your attention once more, it's time to get to work. Aro will be punished for his crimes, Caius and Marcus will become fair leaders, and all the psychos get tossed in the burn pile with Aro's sorry carcass, any questions?"

"Only one," Edward's voice called from behind me, "Who gets to kill Aro?"

The room erupted once more, people shouting out the reasons they should get to kill him. I released the vines holding Caius and Marcus. "The two men who were most betrayed by Aro, he slaughtered their mates and told them it was the children of the moon, causing them to wage war on an innocent people and slaughter them without hesitation. He pretended to be their ally only to stab them in the back and take away their true mates. For those reasons, these men get to take Aro's life in whatever way they choose."

"They are my brothers you fool. If they wanted to kill me, they would have done it long ago."

"Honestly, we didn't have a good enough reason to, but now I don't have a good reason to let you live." Caius sighed, "Can you think of one dear Marcus?"

"Maybe-" Marcus stopped and grinned, "Oh dear, I can't think of a single reason to spare your life."

They made quick work of him, then those who were legitimately loyal to him. The rest were still wrapped in vines, "Before I let you go, you need to remember this day. Faeries are not your enemy, nor are they to be reckoned with. We are a powerful people and will take down anyone who dares to threaten us. If you let us live our lives, you will be allowed to live yours."

"Princess, we still have some matters to discuss, so after you free your mother, come to the throne room. Demetri, please instruct the others on disposing of these bodies. I walked over and picked up Aro's head, "Just to be safe." I nodded and released the vines as I used my abilities to set Aro's head and limbs on fire. I just needed to know he was gone for sure.


	14. The End? The Challenge

**AN: I don't own Twilight, S.M does. I just like to play with the characters. **

**AN: This is the last chapter. It didn't end the way I wanted it to but I may add a sequel or add to this one. I'm not sure. So Sorry in advance! I just have too many stories going on right now. My next step is going through all the documents on my computer and deleting the ones I'm halted on or fleshing out the ones that need work. I really hope I can get back to this one because there is more I want to explore. I would love to write a companion piece that is all about Sage, but I gotta do what my brain allows. 3**

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY, After rereading this and reading over my other stuff, I know where I went wrong. This story started with a good idea, but my heart didn't stay in it and I apologize. I honestly don't think it's the story for me. I'm going to rewrite my other stories over time and hopefully be able to repost them, but I'm not going to rush myself because then it would end up worse off than it is now. I pose a challenge. For this story, I feel I can't do it justice, but there are many talented writers out there that I feel could make this story into something amazing. As I said in the beginning, this story was just one I was playing around with so it wasn't very good. So if you think you can rewrite this story and make it as good as it could be, send me a message. I'll read over the fanfictions you already have posted and choose someone to rewrite Hidden Among Humans. Then you can upload it to your account or send me chapters to upload and I will give you full credit. Thanks for your time.<strong>

* * *

><p>Edward was standing in the doorway waiting for me, he led me down to the dungeons slowly. "You were faking it this whole time." He acknowledged.<p>

"I came here to save my people and my mother. I'm sorry I pretended to miss you and that I didn't know what was really going on."

"Don't be, I deserved it. I never wanted to hurt anyone, but Aro has Mariana, my mate. He's been torturing her anytime I declined him." Edward looked positively drained, "I just want to get the hell away from this place and start over with my family. I hope they will forgive me after the horrible things I've done."

"Carlisle still sees you as his son, if that helps."

"It actually does." He chuckled. He stopped and pointed to a familiar looking door in the dank hallway, "See you on the other side." He saluted and disappeared down the hallway.

I could hear others following behind us, most likely searching for the prisons that held their own loved ones. I unlocked the door Edward pointed out and pulled it open. The woman inside was dirty and dingy, but definitely the woman I'd seen in the pictures, in my memories, and in my dreams.

She looked up and her eyes met mine for a moment before she shattered into tears. Her arms came around my shoulders and she was trembling like a leaf. I undid the necklace that blocked her magic and pulled her back up to the surface and led her to the room I'd been staying in for the three months I'd been in Volterra. I was blocking my decisions from being seen so Alice wouldn't know anything, and I didn't want to let the cat out of the bag until I could do it in person. I told her to shower and get dressed to leave while I went to speak to the brothers.

They were waiting in the throne room with a freaking scroll laying out on a table. I began reading the scroll and smiled to myself. It was a peace treaty between the vampires and the faeries. It was beautifully worded and I was happy to sign it.

"This concludes our dealings with the royal princess of the Faeries. I hope that doesn't mean you will stay away forever. I hope you will return to visit one day." Marcus beamed.

"You all have settled into not having Aro around very quickly." I noted.

"We have been under his thumb for so long that there have been many plots to overthrow him. We already had a plan of action, we just needed to set it into motion. The jet is taking Mr Cullen back to the states and I'm sure he won't mind sharing with you and your mother."

"Thank you, we really should be going though." I hugged them both and went to grab my mother before catching up with Edward and letting him lead us to the jet.

Once we were in the air, Edward beamed at me. "Bella, I know your friendship is much more than I deserve after all the things I've done, but I would love to be your friend."

I smiled, "Long distance except in case of emergencies, I can't have anymore of my boys phasing because you are too nearby."

"Agreed."

"Your boys?" The petite girl at Edward's side asked.

"My wolves." I grinned. She gasped and went wide eyed.

"Bella, this is Mariana, my true mate." Edward said finally.

She reached out her hand and I took it, surprisingly reassured by the cold grip. "I'm Bella."

"She helped me get you out of there." Edward explained.

"Oh, and how do the two of you know each other?"

I snorted and both of the other women on the jet looked at me, "We used to date, back when I was human."

Mariana actually smiled in response, "You are _that _Bella."

"That Bella?" I asked.

"He told me about you, then I met his family and they just raved on and on about how much they adored you. They could talk about you for days, non stop. From what I'm told, you are pretty amazing. From what I've seen, I agree with the sentiment." Mariana nodded in respect.

"And now?" My mother asked me, "Are you seeing someone now?"

I laughed that that was her only concern in the moment, "Not quite, but there is someone who quiets my storm."

Her eyes filled with tears and she gripped my hand. I wondered how long I needed to wait before telling her that Rowan was waiting for her. The look in her eyes seemed a little lonely, so I decided it couldn't wait. "The one who calms your storm is waiting for you too."

Her eyes flew wide and she blinked, "Rowan? He's-"

"Alive, and waiting for you."

She broke into heavy sobs and didn't stop for the rest of the flight. I could understand her tears completely. The only thing keeping me from crying my own eyes out was the fact that I wanted the jet to make it home so I had to keep my composure. I couldn't wait to see everyone, and my skin was humming with the thought of seeing Paul again.

The plane landed in California, so my mother and I decided to grab a ride with Edward in his rental car. He dropped us off on the side of the highway so we could run the rest of the way and headed toward the Cullen's settlement in Tennessee. It was the last place he saw them and he was hoping they would be there so he could explain everything in person.

I told Lily how to get to Sam's to find Rowan and I ran straight to Paul's house. He wasn't there, his truck was gone and I couldn't feel him anywhere nearby. I touched the ring on my finger and made a quick connection with him. Lily hadn't even known I was in her head when I'd seen Edward get ordered to find me. Paul would have no idea either.

He was coming home from what looked like the old Cullen place and I sighed. I opened the window that was carelessly unlocked and climbed through. There were so many empty rooms in the house, it was built for a family, and I knew part of him had built the house for me. I had climbed into the window of the unused room that connected to the master bedroom through the master bath. I smiled at the walls, someone had painstakingly drawn and then painted the forest and the wolves. I realized in that moment that Paul had put the room there as a nursery for his future children, I'd never thought he would plan ahead like that, but it was amazing.

I tiptoed across to the bathroom and dropped my clothes in the nursery. I tiptoed up to the tub that seemed tailor made for me, it was the most perfect tub I'd ever seen or been inside. I ran a bath and poured in some of the bubble bath that was nearby and sealed. It was my favorite kind and I knew that the imprint didn't go that far. The bath was full so I turned off the tap and sank into the warm water.

I fiddled with the ring and thought about Paul. He was turning onto his long gravel driveway. I hadn't needed any lights, so I'd left them off. I could hear the truck coming up the driveway and got out of his head. I could hear the impatient slam of his truck door, then the front door. I heard him throw his keys with enough force to break something. He was muttering under his breath as he went into the master bedroom, cursing about stupid vampires and some stupid little bug.

I heard him flop onto his bed and inhale deeply before getting up and moving to the bathroom door. I could feel his tension and I knew he was terrified of getting his hopes up. He opened the door and flipped on the light, then opened the door completely so he could see inside the bathroom.

Those eyes locked on mine and I could almost feel it as they fell away to look over the rest of me. "If I wake up in the morning and this is a dream, I'll kill myself." He frowned, inching further into the room.

"Sorry, I had to borrow your bath tub. I had to get the smell of leech off of me after such a long flight."

At an inhuman speed, I was out of the tub and in the master bedroom. "You're getting water everywhere." I sighed.

"Don't care, I'll clean it up eventually." Paul murmured as he placed me on the bed and backed up to look at me.

I felt completely at ease with him and didn't care how exposed I was. I wanted him to look, I wanted him to see everything.

"You are beautiful, Isabella." He whispered in awe. "You have no idea how much I missed you, or how happy I am in this moment."

I reached for his hand and pulled him forward, touching his chin with the tip of my fingers and whispered in return, "Show me."

That was when he broke the head board of the bed in shock. He looked up for a second and put it aside so it wouldn't injure anyone, then crashed his lips down on mine. He covered me with heated kisses, nearly every inch of my body had been touched by his lips and explored by his fantastic calloused hands. It didn't matter what he did, it was amazing and left me gasping. He pulled back the covers and made me wriggle under them, then he stepped out of his shorts and joined me. He continued his exploration, running his hands along my sides and legs, then up my thighs and over my stomach, brushing ever so lightly over my breasts, and then my shoulders, neck and lips. It was delicious and perfect.

"As much as I want to, we aren't going to have sex tonight. You have no idea how much I missed you and if I try to show you, our first time together will not be very good. I am lucky I had as much self control as I did, I almost bent you over that damn bathtub and took you there." He buried his face in my neck and nipped at the flesh there before groaning. "Woman, you almost killed me tonight."

"Was it that bad?" I asked him, chuckling.

"I don't know, let's see, I was mad as hell coming home, missing the love of my life and dying to see her, worried that something had gone wrong, then I come home to smell the same damn bubble bath she likes to use, the kind that sticks to her and she doesn't realize it. I thought you were dead and haunting me for at least half a second, then I open the bathroom door, where it is dark, and I find the woman of my dreams naked, taking a bubble bath in my tub. How bad do you think it is?" He grinned, "I do know it was the hottest damn thing I've ever experienced, you are going to make one hell of a girlfriend."

"I'm glad to be home." I buried my face in his chest and fell asleep almost instantly.


End file.
